Swallowed by Shadow
by Aidean
Summary: When Harry begins his search for the Horcruxes, a mysterious man appears. Is he friend, or foe? Will he be the help Harry needs to beat the Dark Lord, or the final straw in his ultimate demise? Can Harry finish his task and beat the Dark Lord, or will
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own HP, no matter how much I wish I did. Sue me and the court costs will exceed what you receive.

**Story: **Swallowed by Shadow

**Summary: **When Harry begins his search for the Horcruxes, a mysterious man appears. Is he friend, or foe? Can Harry finish his task and beat the Dark Lord, or will he be Swallowed by Shadow? HP? HGRW RLNT

**Date**: 30 May 06

A.N.--This story takes place just after the end of book 6, and continues through the final battle.

**Chapter 1**

Living dead girl

Harry Potter. _That name means so many things, _the young teen thought. _Savior, hero, freak, friend._

_Murderer,_ said a cynical voice in the back of his head.

Harry pushed the voice aside as he looked ahead. He had a mission to complete.

It had taken over two months of searching, but he had finally found another Horcrux. Or at least, he hoped he had. Hermione had found a lead in the last place any of them had ever expected; _Hogwarts; a History._ When she finally moved past forcing Harry and Ron to apologize profusely for every time they had ever called her a book-worm, she revealed that she'd found the location of Helga Hufflepuff's chalice.

_Who'd have ever thought it would have been buried with her,_ Harry thought, smiling at Hermione as she, he and Ron walked forward through the graveyard.

"Over there," Ron said, pointing. Harry looked in the direction he was pointing and, sure enough, there stood an entrance to a below-ground catacomb.

"Let's go," Harry said, starting toward it. The others nodded and quickly followed.

As they approached the door, Harry saw a bouquet of various flowers chiseled into the stone door, with symbols circling around it.

"What's it say?" Ron asked quietly.

"_Acroasis_," Hermione said quietly, with her wand aimed at the inscription. For a few seconds, she feared the spell had failed as nothing happened, then;

"_A dark war has come,_

_And many deaths have been, _

_But with the dark has come the light,_

_And with enemies will always come friends._

"_Herein lies the line of Hufflepuff,_

_Trusted by their friends,_

_Feared by their enemies,_

_Noble Hufflepuff is loyal to the end."_

The voice died away, and Harry paused for a minute to recognize the memory of one of the founders of Hogwarts.

"Let's get this over with," he said finally.

"Do you think it'll open?" Hermione asked.

"Only one way to find out," Ron said, reaching forward. He slowly brought his hand to lie on door, expecting to be blown to pieces. But nothing happened. Gently, he pushed against it, but found it wouldn't budge.

"It's stu--" he cried out in surprise as he was hit by a banishing ward and thrown back into a head stone ten feet behind him. Hermione immediately ran to him, but Harry stayed where he was.

"_Who goes there?" _rung out a soft feminine voice, full of power, seemingly from everywhere.

"I am Harry James Potter," Harry replied quickly, afraid of what they might have awoken.

"_Why do you disturb the tomb of Noble Hufflepuff?"_

"I come to seek the Cup of Helga Hufflepuff," he replied anxiously. "We believe it has been fouled by the Dark Lord Voldemort, and we seek to destroy his taint."

"_I sense truth in your words, noble Potter. But also Bravery beyond the likes of most. Your blood calls to me, Harry Potter. You are in the line of a friend of Hufflepuff, and thus, you may enter."_

Harry belched at how easy that had been. At the very least, he had expected to have to persuade the voice, or vanquish a skeleton.

The door to Hufflepuff's tomb opened, and with one final sigh, Harry walked forward, until he was swallowed by shadows.

­­­­­­­­­­

Harry lit his wand as he slowly descended the stairs of the tomb. The air was stale and cold as it passed over him, making him shiver.

_I hate tombs_, he decided as he descended farther. After what seemed like ages, he finally reached the end of the stairs.

He had walked into a large circular room, with niches lining the walls where corpse after corpse rested. Harry expected the smell to be terrible, but he found that there was actually no smell of rot or decay. In fact, he realized, the corpses didn't even have signs of rot or decay.

_They must use some charm to keep them in the state they died in, _he presumed, as he walked forward farther.

In the very center of the room rested a large dias, draped with silk sheets in the colors of House Hufflepuff. And on that dias rested one of the most famous witches of all time, Helga Hufflepuff.

Harry quickly approached her, wanting to finish this and go home for a good, long shower.

She lay in a silk gown, with flower patterns embroidered on it, her red hair strewn about her hair like a small sun. He noticed that in her left hand she held her wand, and in her right, a dazzlingly beautiful chalice. It was made of silver, and covered with various gem stones and symbols he didn't recognize.

_This is easy, _he thought, reaching forward. Just before his hand touched the chalice, he stopped, frowning. _Isn't it TOO easy?_

He pulled his hand back and cast a quick charm to allow him to see magic. "_Accarlo."_

A strong, red glow emanated from the chalice as the spell took effect. It was the strongest glow he'd ever seen using this spell. Looking around, he noticed that each of the corpses glowed faintly as well.

_Maybe it's the spell to keep them from decaying, _he thought as he aimed his wand at the chalice. He wasn't sure how to get rid of a charm that powerful, so he settled for trying to safely set it off.

He stepped back a full ten feet and took careful aim. _Regelo! _he thought, silently sending the banishment charm at the chalice.

"_Protego_!" he called as he saw the banishment charm bounce off and the red light tense and shoot out toward him.

The curse hit his shield hard, trying to break through. Focusing all of his power on it and it alone, he allowed the charm he'd used to see it and the _Lumos_ charm to break. He held it off for over a minute, until he felt the invisible curse disperse. He didn't even want to think about what the curse would have done to him as he walked back up to the dias and grabbed the cup.

He raised it above the corpse, into his newly returned wand light. The rubies along the top edge sparkled beautifully as he held it up. Just as he was about to turn and leave, a hard hand grabbed his throat and squeezed.

He dropped the cup, startled, and looked down, into the long dead eyes of Helga Hufflepuff. But dead or not, she was trying to strangle him just the same. Forgetting totally about the cup, he slapped her hand away wildly and ran for the door.

Or, where the door used to be. Now there was only a smooth stone in its place. He spun back around, and saw that Helga wasn't the only one who had risen from the dead. All of the corpses had crawled out of their niches and were headed straight for him.

"I'm sorry, Hufflepuff!" he cried, raising his wand. "_Reducto!_" One of the Inferi lost an arm. "_Reducto!" _Another lost a leg. _There are too many! _

He searched his brain, trying desperately to remember what Dumbledore at told him about Inferi. The thought of the old man sent a tinge of despair into his heart, but he pushed it away. He could think of how weak their side was without him after he made it out.

"_They fear the light, and heat, Harry,_" he recalled the words.

Without a second thought, he pointed his wand at the Inferi closest to him, almost within arm reach, and cried out, "_INCENDIO!"_

A let of flame shot out from his wand, burning one of the long-dead Hufflepuffs to ash. "_INCENDIO! INCENDIO!" _he cast over and over, until all that was left was a room full of ash and the still walking body of Helga Hufflepuff.

"Don't make me do this," he said, aiming his wand at her. "I can't kill one of the founders of Hogwarts!"

She came forward relentlessly as he dodged her. "Please don't make me kill you!"

_Please, Harry Potter, finish this, so I can rest in peace, _echoed a sourceless voice in the room.

"He-Helga?" he stuttered, dodging another blow.

_Yes, Heir of Gryfindorr, it is I. Or the shadow that is left of me. I must ask that you destroy my corpse, so I may pass fully. Please, young one, I beg you to do this favor of me, and in return, I shall break Lord Voldemort's blockade and allow you out._

"So be it," he spoke quietly, aiming his wand at the charging Inferi. "_INCENDIO!" _he cried, watching grimly as the corpse burned, leaving small pieces. "_INCENDIO!" _he called again, burning her remains to pure ash.

_Thank you, Harry Potter._

"Rest in peace, Helga Hufflepuff," he said quietly, as he picked up the chalice and left through the newly opened portal. "Rest in peace."

A.N.--There's the first chapter! What do y'all think? You know, the best way to let me know how I did is that little button right down there, y'all know which one!

REVIEW!

Oh, the mysterious man makes his appearance in the next chapter, so gimme lots of review love so I feel motivated to write!


	2. Chapter 2

**Story: **Swallowed by Shadow

**Summary: **When Harry begins his search for the Horcruxes, a mysterious man appears. Is he friend, or foe? Can Harry finish his task and beat the Dark Lord, or will he be Swallowed by Shadow? HP? HGRW RLNT

**Date: **28 May 06

**Chapter 2**

The Lone…Stranger?

"_STUPERFY!" _Hermione cried, aiming at the closest of the walking corpses. Not ten minutes after Harry had disappeared, she had heard a rustling from the grave Ron had landed on. He was still unconscious, and the ever careful Hermione quickly cast _Mobilicorpus _to move him away from the sound.

Before long, the sound was coming from all over, and Hermione had tried to go into the tomb. But the tomb was sealed, and she was stuck. She levitated Ron with her and got as far away from the graves as she could without blowing a hole in the ten foot stone wall that enclosed it.

A hand had popped out of the grave Ron had fallen into, and Hermione had panicked. Before she knew what was happening, she was surrounded by an army of Inferi.

She rattled off spell after spell, but she couldn't stop the undead warriors. "_IMPEDIMENTA!_" she cried, slowing down the front wave that was mere feet from her. She tried desperately to remember their weakness, but she was too scared, and she didn't think she was going to live through this.

"Hermione?" a weak voice called from behind her.

She jumped, turning around. "Ron!"

"What's going on? Where's Harry?" he asked groggily, rubbing his head.

"Inferi," she responded, turning her back on him. "I can't stop them, Ron!"

Ron looked around, and there was silence for a moment while he realized they only had a few minutes left to live.

"Hermione," he said quietly.

She turned to look at him, raising and eyebrow curiously.

"I love you, 'Mione," he said.

There was silence for a moment longer as she looked at him with wide eyes.

"I--I--" he stuttered, trying to apologize. He never got the chance to finish it as she leaned over and kissed him furiously on the lips. She pulled up seconds later as he turned red.

"Save it, Ron," she said firmly. "I'm not dying here without you having taken me out on a date, Ronald Weasley!"

"_INCENDIO!"_ cried a voice from behind. Both of them looked up to see a figure in a black cloak perched atop the wall. His jet of fire hit two of the Inferi, burning them to ash.

"Fire!" Hermione practically screamed. "How could I be so stupid?"

The figure above called the fire spell again, and Hermione and Ron joined him. Five of the zombie like creatures immediately turned to ash, and they cast another round of fire spells. But it was still two teenagers and an unknown man against a hundred Inferi.

The Inferi didn't stand a chance.

As Harry climbed the slick steps out of the tomb, he began to hear muffled noises from above. _Am I hearing things? _he wondered.

Quickening his step, the voices became louder and louder the closer he got to the exit. He was at a full out run as he descended the last of the steps and slammed straight into the door. _Where'd that come from? _he wondered, kicking it as he got up off the floor.

"Ow!" he whined, grabbing his toe. _Nice one, Harry, _said a voice in the back of his head that he distinctly heard laughing at him.

He ignored it and tried to push the "door" open, but it wouldn't budge. "Dammit," he cursed, fear for his friends making him anxious. He had to get to the other side of that door.

"Open, you stupid door, or I'll blow you off your hinges!" he tried.

_Who says I have any? _

"Look, my friends need me, let me out, or I swear I'll blow you to pieces."

_Ah, loyalty to your friends will not be enough this time, Harry. _

"Then what will?" he asked.

_To leave this place, you must leave the chalice behind. _

"I can't do that," he replied. "I have to destroy it before I can destroy Voldemort."

Silence met his declaration. After a moment, Harry tried again. "Please, my friends need my help!"

_Then you shouldn't have left them. _

"I had to get the chalice!"

_If it means more to you than them, then keep it, and die here, Harry Potter._

"I thought the ward of Hufflepuff would understand my need to protect my friends, to be a loyal friend to them," he pleaded, hoping that the loyalty the house was famed for would over rule whatever taint Voldemort had put on this ward.

_If you intend to appeal to my honor, you will not succeed. I have been here a many long years, and I understand now that there are more important things than honor. _

Harry was surprised at the words it spoke, This didn't act like any ward he'd ever heard of. It was more like… a person?

"Who are you?" he asked finally.

_I am a long dead Heir of Hufflepuff, who has guarded these tombs for a very long time. _

"Then I'm sorry for this, Heir, but you leave me no choice." He raised his wand straight at the door, crying, "_REDUCTO!_"

The curse bounced off without leaving a scratch.

_Did you truly think the Dark Lord so negligent, boy?_

"I've seen worse," he muttered, lowering his wand. "Why would you serve the Dark Lord? Do you have no loyalty to your own house? To the founder of it?"

_Of course I do._

"Then why?" he asked.

Silence.

"Do you realize that your actions betray Helga Hufflepuff? That you disgrace your house, and kill innocent people by keeping me here?"

Silence again.

"Open, Heir, and prove where your loyalties lie."

For a moment, Harry thought he had failed, then the door sprang open, and he rushed outside.

"Thank you," he whispered as he passed it.

_Thank you, Harry Potter. _

He immediately noticed that Ron and Hermione weren't where he left them when he emerged into the moonlit graveyard.

"_INCENDIO!_"

"_PROTEGO!" _he cried automatically as he saw the jet of fire rushing at him. It bounced harmlessly off his shield to hit a headstone a few feet away.

"Harry!" Hermione called, recognizing the boy she almost fried.

She rushed over to him and hugged him tightly, mumbling furiously, "I'm sorry, I thought you were one of them!"

"Er, 'Mione, you're strangling me," he said gently, pushing her away.

"Oh, sorry," she said, blushing.

"You thought I was one of what?" he asked curiously.

"An Inferi," responded an unfamiliar voice.

He snapped his head to the voice, and saw a hooded man in black robes standing by Ron.

"Who are you?" he asked, gripping his wand tightly.

"I'm...a friend," he responded mysteriously.

Harry made to demand more, but Hermione cut him off. "He saved us, Harry."

Harry looked at her, and then at Ron, who nodded his agreement.

"Then I suppose I should thank you," he said, turning back to the man.

"I'm glad I could help," was the simple response.

"Did you get it?" Hermione asked, curious.

He smiled and held up the chalice he'd taken from the tomb. "Yeah."

"Brilliant!" Ron exclaimed, coming over. "Now can we get out of here? This place gives me the creeps."

"Everywhere gives you the creeps, Ron," Hermione said, rolling her eyes.

Harry laughed at their antics and turned to the hooded figure. "I don't know who you are, but you're welcome to come with us," he said.

"Thank you," the man responded. "But I am afraid I have other business to attend to."

"Suit yourself, mate," Ron said. With a small _pop _he disapperated.

Hermione rolled her eyes, saying, "That's his way of saying thanks."

The robed man chuckled lightly and waved it off. "That's alright, no thanks required."

Hermione smiled and said, "Thank you anyway. We would have been dead if not for you. I couldn't remember their weakness to save my life."

"Literally," Harry said quietly.

The glare she sent Harry made him look for cover, but he was saved by the mysterious man.

"Like I said, glad I could help," the man replied. "You did a fine job once you knew what to do."

She nodded and followed Ron with another _pop_.

Harry turned to the man, unsure what to say.

"Do you know what that is, Harry?" the man asked kindly, gesturing to the cup.

"Yes," he said, slightly suspicious.

"And what do you intend to do with it?"

"Destroy it," he said, his voice firm.

"Do you know how?"

Harry's response died on his lips. He hadn't ever thought of that. For two months he had hunted after it, but he hadn't considered what to do when he had it.

Some of the shock must have showed on his face, as the other said, "I thought not."

"What of it?" he responded, slightly defensive.

"Don't get me wrong, Harry," the man replied quickly. "Just getting it is amazing, you did a very good job, especially for a wizard your age."

"Thanks," Harry replied.

"It took me more than a year to figure out how to destroy one of those…" he said, his voice trailing off. Harry had the feeling that if he could see the man's eyes, they would be unfocused, seeing images of the past.

"Sir?" he prompted quietly.

"What?" the man snapped. "Oh, I'm sorry, I… was thinking about something."

Harry smiled shyly. "What were you saying?"

"That I could help you, Harry," he said finally. "I know how to destroy a Horcrux."

Harry thought about the offer for a minute. The strange man seemed trustworthy, but Sirius and Mad-Eye had always said to be weary of who he trusted.

"I'm not sure," Harry responded.

"It's alright," the man responded. "Here, this is my address, I'll be there until the end of the month. If you change your mind, owl me."

Harry nodded and accepted the slip of paper. "Thanks."

He could have sworn he saw the man smile through his hood, and then he disapperated with a small _pop_.

The mysterious figure stood there a moment longer, before he clinched his left forearm as a burning pain hit him. "Soon, my lord, soon," he whispered through clinched teeth, before he, too, disapperated.

A.N.--So what do y'all think? Any guesses on who the man is? Come on y'all, it's easy! And I'm not revealing it until someone guesses it. Oh, and if you guess right, you get a bonus. You'll have to guess right to find out what that is!

REVIEW!


	3. Chapter 3

**Story: **Swallowed by Shadow

**Summary: **When Harry begins his search for the Horcruxes, a mysterious man appears. Is he friend, or foe? Can Harry finish his task and beat the Dark Lord, or will he be Swallowed by Shadow? HP? HGRW RLNT

**Date: **29 May 06

**Chapter 3**

The Potter Mansion

"Harry!" his friend called. Strange, that after the relationship they had, he couldn't be called anything more. Sirius was his godfather, and took it to his death. Remus couldn't be that, and he wasn't technically an uncle, but he felt better thinking of him as one anyway. _Uncle Remus_, he thought. _Bet he'll love the sound of that. _

"Yes, Remus?" he said, walking up the steps to Number 12, Grimmauld Place.

"Where have you been?" Remus demanded.

"Oh, no where," Harry responded, beaming at his two friends.

"Harry!" Remus said dangerously.

"What?" he asked, faming innocence. He could tell by the look in his eye that Remus didn't buy it.

"Oh fine," he said. "Let's go inside and I'll tell you."

The older wizard glared at him a minute longer, before stepping aside and allowing the trio through. They went together to the kitchen, where they found a couple of the remaining Order members sitting around.

"Hey Mad-Eye," Harry greeted, looking at the others. There were only a few members there tonight, and he greeted each. "Minerva, Kingsley," he said, before taking a seat.

"Potter!" McGonagall exclaimed. "Where have you been?"

"Out," he tried. He was enjoying stringing them along.

"Out where?" she asked through her perched lips.

"In a graveyard," he said nonchalantly.

"Harry," Mad-Eye growled, cutting off McGonagall's next question. "What is that cup?" He gestured to a lump in Harry's robes.

"This?" he asked, pulling it out. "Oh, it's nothing, just the Cup of Helga Hufflepuff, and one of Voldemort's Horcruxes."

The usual winces at the name were delayed as the shock of it hit the assembled group.

"What?" Remus demanded. "How?"

"Hermione found an entry in _Hogwarts; a History_ about the founders of Hogwarts," he responded. "The entry said that one of the last known relics of Helga had been buried with her, in Scotland."

"But didn't you say that, that woman had it?" Remus asked.

"Yes, Hepzibah Smith held the cup and some of the others for awhile," Harry responded. "Though I think she took it from the Hufflepuff tomb in the first place."

"Then how did yo--" Remus tried to ask.

"Because Tom Riddle is a lot of things, but he is no profaner of the great founders," Harry responded. "I thought he would return it after having made it a Horcrux, and, indeed, he had." Harry set the chalice on the table quietly, allowing them to absorb what he was saying.

"So the three of you decided to go and find it?" Remus demanded. "Without so much as telling us where you were going?"

"Er, well, not exactly," Hermione began. At the prompting looks she got from the rest of the table, she continued, "Harry tried to go and find it, and Ron and I followed. He told us to go back when he found out, but we wouldn't."

"You shouldn't have come," he said quietly. "You could have gotten killed."

"And so could you!" she retorted.

"This is my fight, Hermione, not yours," he said coldly.

"No," Kingsley said, speaking for the first time that night. "You may have to deal the final blow, but it is still our fight. All of us will help you, Harry. You're not going to face him alone, and you're not going to have to prepare to face him alone, either."

Harry looked at the fierce determination in the man's eyes, and then looked at the others. They all had the same look. For the first time since Dumbledore's death, Harry smiled. He wasn't alone.

"Thank you," he said quietly.

There was a moment of silence that seemed to stretch forever, before Remus said, "Anyone know how to destroy this thing?"

"How about _Reducto_?" Kingsley asked.

"I doubt it, but it's worth a shot," Remus replied, taking a step back from the table and drawing his wand.

"No!" Minerva practically screamed. "Not here," she said, slightly calmer. "The last thing we need to do is level our headquarters from one of his wards."

Remus sighed and nodded. "Where then?" he asked.

There was silence for a minute, then Harry spoke up. "My dad's house in the Americas," he said. "It has a bomb shelter that they warded."

"I remember it," Remus said quietly. "They used to use it for practice. Nothing, not even Voldemort's spells, could break through those walls. The wards are the strongest I've ever seen."

"Then it's settled," Minerva said.

The rest nodded. "Let's go," Mad-Eye said.

Harry nodded again, grabbing a pot from the counter. "Portkey," he said, as Ron and Hermione raised their eyebrows.

Remus took it and muttered, "_Portus,_" then held it out for the others to grab a hold of. "3, 2, 1," he counted, and they all felt the familiar tug on their navel.

"Welcome home, Harry," Remus said as they all tried to keep from falling.

They were in the front yard of a large home, with fountains and a beautiful garden in the front. Harry noticed that there were quite a few lilies in the garden, and smiled slightly.

Noticing his gaze, Remus said, "Your father did that just before he asked Lily to marry him."

"He did it by hand?" Harry asked, curious.

"Oh no," Remus chuckled. "Your father never did anything with his hands that he could have done with his wand."

"Then how?" Harry asked. "I didn't think you could make flowers from nothing."

"He didn't," Remus said. "He transfigured those that were already there into the pattern he wanted."

"What pattern?" Harry asked. He couldn't see any pattern in them.

"You'll see," Remus responded mysteriously as they continued to walk toward the door of the mansion.

Harry wandered at the man's antics, but questioned him no farther.

When they reached the door, Remus gestured to Harry. "It's your house, Harry," he said.

Harry looked at him oddly, never having really thought of it like that before. He reached his hand out, and grabbed the handle. Almost afraid of entering the home, he turned the handle and pulled open the door.

The house was huge, bigger than anything he had ever seen. He could have fit an army in there with room to lie down.

_They must have used a charm_, he thought, as he walked in and looked around. Pictures of all of the Potters lined the walls, dating back centuries. He'd never realize just how far back the Potter line had gone.

A large fireplace was off to one side of the room, and in front of it were two sofas and some lounging chairs. The kitchen was off to his right, and he went over to explore it. It, too, was huge. There were multiple stoves and every appliance that could ever be needed, not that a wizarding family really needed many. He counted at least three refrigerators and a huge number of cabinets, with enough counter top room to prepare a hundred meals at a time.

"Why would they need all this?" he asked Remus.

"They wouldn't," he responded. "But they didn't make it. This is the Potter Mansion, Harry. It dates back to before your great great great grandfather's time."

"Wow," he said. "Then why's it in the Americas?"

Remus seemed to think for a moment, before saying, "I honestly don't know. Maybe they knew what was coming for England."

"Where's this bomb shelter?" Mad-Eye asked, his blue eye spinning wildly.

"Over here," Remus said, turning to walk towards a door leading out of the kitchen. The others quickly followed as he approached the door.

"Harry," he said, again gesturing to the door.

Harry stepped forward and opened it easily, muttering _Lumos_ as he walked down the steps.

He could hardly see anything with his faint wand light, but he wasn't sure why. "Remus, why isn't _Lumos _working?" he asked.

"One of the affects of this place, Harry," Remus said, coming down beside him. "To perform spells properly here, you must be confirmed of the Potter blood or confirmed by one of the Potter blood."

"So how do I get 'confirmed'?" he asked.

"By spilling blood and reciting the Marauder Oath," he said.

"Got a knife?" Harry asked. He didn't particularly like the idea of using a cutting curse to try and spill a small amount of blood.

"Here, Potter," McGonagall said, handing him a transfigured hair. It was actually a rather beautiful knife, with nicely placed gems around the guard and a silver hilt.

"Thank you, Minerva," he said, striding to what he hoped was the middle of the room.

"I, Harry James Potter, son of Lily and James Potter, do solemnly swear that I am up to no good," he said, cutting his hand. As the blood trickled down his hand, he was afraid nothing would happen. But as the first drop hit the floor, he felt it.

The room became a part of him, an extension of his will. The entire house was his, and his alone. With a thought he turned on the lights in the house, and in the bomb shelter.

As the place lit up from some charm, Harry gasped at the size of it. On one end rested five human shaped dummies in a row, with lines on either side of them extending to a stopping point 10 feet away from them. It reminded Harry of nothing so much as a shooting range.

On the opposite side stood three more dummies, each holding a wand. Harry wondered what they were for as he looked to the side opposite the stairs, where there was one dummy surrounded with rack upon rack of weapons. Harry couldn't even name half of them, but counted at least ten swords and almost a hundred more weapons.

"Wow," he heard Ron whisper lightly.

"You could say that again," Harry said.

"Er…Wow?" Ron asked.

Harry smiled faintly as he closed the door with a thought.

Six wands went out and aimed at the door as it closed.

"Sorry, my doing," Harry said quickly as Mad-Eye began to charge up the stairs.

The wizards shot questioning glances at Harry, except for Remus, who nodded and walked to where Harry stood.

"You can feel the house, can't you, Harry?"

"Yes," he responded. "It's like it's another limb or something."

Remus nodded and said, "I need you to focus on this room of the house, and on us. Can you see the magic around us, Harry?"

"Yes," he said, his eyes closed. "But there are two magics there. One is coming from you, trying to push out, and the other is surrounding it, holding it in."

"I need you to focus on each of us, Harry, and take the outer field away," he said, watching the boy's face as he worked. It had taken James weeks after he'd built the shelter to be able to control it, and that was with Lily's help. Remus only hoped Harry would be a quicker study so they could get to work on the Horcrux.

There was silence for a minute, as Harry's face contorted with concentration. No one said a word as he worked, afraid to disturb him.

Finally, he opened his eyes and nodded. "Try a spell," he said.

Each of them tried a spell and found their magics fully restored.

"Good job," Remus commended, summoning a stone stool to place the cup on.

The wizards stepped back and formed a semi-circle around the chalice. "Alright, the walls of this place are fully magic proof, so there shouldn't be an issue there," Remus said. "But watch yourselves. After every spell, I want everyone to summon a shield, just incase."

When everyone nodded, he pointed his wand directly at the goblet. "On three, then," he said. "1, 2, 3!"

Seven cries of "_REDUCTO!_" went out, immediately followed by "_PROTEGO!"_

The spells hit the goblet dead on, and it glowed a strange red color for a moment, before all of the spells were sent back at their casters.

The shields barely saved them, throwing the spells harmlessly away at the walls or floor.

"Alright then, _Reducto_ isn't going to work," Remus said. "Anymore ideas?"

Before anyone could respond, Harry swayed on his feet.

"You OK, Harry?" Kingsley asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine," he said. "Just a little worn out."

"Alright, maybe you three should go get some rest," Remus said.

"No, I'm fine," Harry lied.

"Bed, Potter," Minerva said, her eyes leaving no room for argument. "Now."

He locked eyes with the old woman for a moment, and he seemed about to argue, when he collapsed into Kingsley's arms.

Remus jumped forward and helped Kingsley set Harry on the floor.

"That was quite a lot of magic for him to wield," Minerva said. "I can't imagine what it must have been like to try and get past Voldemort's wards, or to do whatever binding he just did with this house."

"Taking on an army of Inferi wasn't a walk in the park either," Ron said indignantly.

"No, of course not," McGonagall said, even as Hermione elbowed him for his tactless remark. "To bed with all of you, then."

"But Professor," Hemione said.

"I've told you before, Hermione, I'm not your professor any longer. Call me Minerva," the old woman said softly.

"Right, er, Minerva," Hermione tried. "Where are we to sleep?"

"I'm sure Harry won't mind if you stay here," Remus said. "The rest of us need to work on the Horcrux, so I think it might be best if we all stayed here for now."

Together, McGonagall and Remus led the three young wizards up to the spare bedrooms, of which there were many.

"It's going to be a long night," Remus said, gazing again at the chalice.

"Try a long week, boy," Mad-Eye growled, standing next to him.

"Let's hope we figure it out by then," he responded.

"If Dumbledore did it in a night, I'm sure we shall manage in a week," Minerva said quietly.

Together, the four began to work, much like 4 others did many years ago to found a castle. But in these four, there would be no traitor. Or would there?

A.N--Mwahahaha. How do you like my ending? The mysterious man comes back next chapter, so keep sending me your guesses!

Oh, new guesses on who those other 4 were for the same bonus as before.

REVIEW!


	4. Chapter 4

**Story: **Swallowed by Shadow

**Summary: **When Harry begins his search for the Horcruxes, a mysterious man appears. Is he friend, or foe? Can Harry finish his task and beat the Dark Lord, or will he be Swallowed by Shadow? HP? HGRW RLNT

**Date**: 28 May 06

**Chapter 4**

When Furballs Fail

Harry Potter had always had strange dreams. Some were of Voldemort, some of his parents. And that night was no exception.

He didn't remember how they had started, but his dreams led him to when he had just been born. He saw his father in the training room, dueling with the three dummies, while his mother watched from the door.

After he defeated them and reset them three times, his wife came down the stairs. Before he could hear what she was saying, his vision changed again, and more memories flashed before his unconscious eyes. He saw his mother practicing against the dummies with wands while his father dueled another with a sword.

Then he saw Moony and Padfoot wrestling playfully in the basement. Then he saw his mother holding a much younger version of him, with a bottle in his mouth.

The visions continued, flashing so quickly that Harry wasn't sure what he was seeing, until he finally opened his eyes and sat up. He was covered in sweat, and in a room he didn't recognize.

It held a four poster bed which he rested in, and various other furnishings, including a large dresser and a desk.

Everything seem blurry, and after a minute he realized he wasn't wearing his glasses. He spotted them on a night stand and put them on, pulling himself out of the bed with force of will. He felt exhausted, despite the hours he had slept.

Walking over to the window, he noticed that the sun was high in the sky, and he knew it must have been at least noon.

Harry opened the door into a long hallway, lined with portraits of the Potter line. He walked down, saying hello to those who greeted him.

Just as he was about to leave the hallway, he noticed two faces he never thought he'd see again.

There, in a portrait of what he assumed to be their wedding day, stood Lily and James Potter. Harry couldn't move, he couldn't breathe as he stared at them.

"Hello, son," his father said, his eyes shining brightly.

"Hi, Dad," he said quietly. "Mom?"

"Yes dear?" she asked.

"How--how?" he nearly whispered.

"Harry!" he heard a voice call from downstairs.

"I have to go," he said. "But I'll be back, I promise!" With that, he turned and rushed off down stairs, looking back and nearly falling as he ran.

He found everyone gathered around in the kitchen, along with the rest of the Order. Tonks was practically sitting on Remus' lap, making him blush.

"Someone call?" he asked, glancing at the rest of the order.

"Yes, Harry," Remus said. "I wanted to make sure you were alright with us all being in your house."

"Of course," Harry said, shrugging. "Whatever you need."

"Very well," Minerva said quietly. "I believe it would be wise to place the home under the Fidelius Charm for as long as we're here." She glanced at Harry, who nodded consent, before continuing. "As some of you may know, the reason we called this meeting here is because of the acquisition Harry Potter and his friends, Ronald Weasley and Hermione Granger have made."

"What did they get, Minerva?" Filius Flitwick asked in his squeaky voice.

"The Cup of Helga Hufflepuff," she responded. "One of Voldemort's Horcruxes."

Gasps went around the room, not only at the discovery, but also at the fact that she had used his name.

"How?" Tonks asked quietly.

"I believe we should allow them to tell that story," Minerva responded, as Ron and Hermione walked in.

They exchanged a short glance, and then nodded. Hermione told the tale as far as she could, and then Harry took over what had happened in the tomb. When he finished, Hermione told the rest of her story, up to the point they Apparated back to Number 12.

Silence followed their story, before a great round of applause at their feats. When Minerva finally called the group to order again, she said, "Because of this, it is my firm belief that they deserve to be fully inducted into the Order."

A few cheers went up at this, until Minerva said, "A vote, then. Please raise your hand if you think that their deeds merit membership." Almost all of the hands went up. "And if you don't?" she asked. The only hand that went up was Molly Weasley, but no one took any notice.

"Very well," McGonagall said. "Then by the power of my position, it is my honor to welcome you all to The Order of the Phoenix."

After their first ever Order meeting, the three went out into the gardens to watch Minerva cast the Fidelius Charm on the mansion. It was a complicated charm that required a rather long incantation, but Harry was sure that he saw Hermione writing it down as soon as it was done. He didn't think he could remember a single word of it, though there was one surprising turn.

When the charm was finished and the house disappeared to the eyes of all of the others, Harry could still see it without a problem.

When Harry stated that fact, Minerva and Remus double checked the spell's effects, before chalking it up to Harry's binding with the home. The charm had worked on the rest of them without trouble.

Ron and Hermione had decided to go for a walk, which perplexed Harry. He'd never seen them go an hour without bickering, much less seek each other's company alone.

Harry went back into his house and talked to Remus about the Horcrux.

"We haven't had any results so far," Remus said. "But we're still working on it."

Harry nodded and left, going back to his room. Looking out the window, he saw what Remus had meant when he said there had been a pattern.

In the field of red roses stood out the pink lilies lined in white that spelled out "I LOVE YOU, LILY" Harry smiled slightly as he read it. He knew that Hermione or Ginny would think it a romantic idea, one he might have to apply sometime for himself. He pictured how Ginny's face would light up if he showed her something like that. He grinned widely, before he remember braking up with her.

The grin faded, and in its place rested something else, something that would come to be feared by Death Eaters in the years to follow. Grim determination scared his young features as he said softly but firmly, "You'd best watch out, Voldemort, because I'm going to come for you, and when I do, it will be the end of your life."

"Harry?" Remus asked, coming to the door of his room. Harry had been standing at the window, looking out at the garden, deep in thought since he'd entered the room two hours ago.

Harry jumped, drawing his wand and trailing it on his uncle without even thinking.

"Wh--Oh, Remus," he said, replacing his wand in his robes. "What's up?"

"You OK?" he asked, coming into the room and sitting on the bed.

"Yeah, I'm fine," Harry responded, going to sit next to his uncle.

Remus looked at him for a minute, unconvinced, but continued anyway. "We're stuck, Harry," he said. "We've tried everything we can think of, and there's just nothing that'll get through it."

Harry was silent for a minute, before he asked, "You want me to contact that man from the graveyard?"

"Yes," Remus replied. "I hate to say it, but he's the only lead we have on how to destroy one of these things."

Harry nodded. "Alright," he said. "But I'm not going to owl him."

"What do you mean?" Remus asked.

"It's too dangerous," he said. "If the man really has destroyed one of Voldemort's Horcruxes, then my owl going to him isn't going to look very good, now is it?"

Remus was silent for a minute, before he finally said, "Alright, so what do you want to do?"

"Go there," Harry responded quickly. "Me and Minerva will go and get him."

"I'm coming with--"

"No," Harry said. "I'm not gonna make what could very well be our last hope think we're suspicious of him. Minerva has to come so he can return, and I to make sure he doesn't think she's from Voldemort. Anymore and it's practically saying 'We don't trust you'."

"…But we don't trust him," Remus said.

"He doesn't need to know that," Harry responded slyly.

"Alright, Harry, go then."

Harry nodded and twenty minutes later stood with Minerva in front of the fireplace.

"You sure this is the best way, kid?" Mad-Eye growled. "Maybe someone should go under an Invisibility Cloak."

"No, Mad-Eye," Harry said shortly. "We're doing this one my way."

Mad-Eye grumbled something about Harry being too trusting as he wobbled off.

Harry rolled his eyes and Mad-Eye said, "I saw that, kid."

He couldn't resist, and so flipped a rather impolite symbol at the retreating ex-Auror.

"And that too," he said. "In my day, we'd--"

"Mad-Eye," Remus said firmly. "I don't think Harry needs to know this."

Mad-Eye grumbled something else about werewolves interfering with proper education and then clinked the rest of the way to the kitchen on his wooden leg and cane.

Remus shook his head sadly and turned back to them. "Well, off you go, then," he said.

Harry nodded and turned to the fireplace. "Although I believe ladies first would be the proper form, Minerva," he said, "I think I should go first."

She nodded and smiled slightly. He handed her the piece of parchment and stepped into the fire. "Room 21, Leaky Cauldron, Diagon Alley, London!" Then with a flash he disappeared.

He landed painfully on the floor with a loud _thunk_. Before he could move to get up off the floor, he felt a wand tip at the back of his head.

"Who are you?" growled a voice.

"Harry Potter," he responded, trying to cling to some dignity even though he was on the floor.

"Oh," the voice said, withdrawing the wand. "Sorry, you can never be too careful." The man, now without a hood, offered Harry his hand.

Harry took it and started to stand, but when he looked at the man's face, he fell flat on his bottom.

At first, he thought it was Sirius who stared back into his eyes, but he pushed that thought away. _Sirius is gone,_ he said to himself. But the man looked incredibly like him. Except for a couple of scars on the side of his face that were nearly covered by his beard, and the fact that his hair was a good two inches shorter, it could have been his twin.

"Are you quite alright?" the man asked, reaching out his hand again.

Harry reached up to take it, but the man pulled it back, grasping his forearm and wincing in pain.

Without hesitation, Harry jumped to his feet and backed away from the man, drawing his wand.

"You're a Death Eater!" he said, wishing he would have listened to Mad-Eye, or at least had Minerva come through directly after him, instead of waiting five minutes.

The man's eyes took on a fervent look, much like Sirius when he looked at Wormtail.

"No!" he screamed, coming towards him.

"Stay back!" Harry warned, brandishing his wand. "If you're not a Death Eater, then pull up your sleeve!"

"Harry, I was a Death Eater," the man said. "But I'm not anymore."

"How do I know you're telling the truth?" he asked.

The man looked him straight in the eye for a moment, before he mouthed something. Harry's eyes went wide with shock.

"But, but, it can't be," he stuttered.

"Oh, it can be," the man replied. "I am…left blank until I get the right answer from y'all"

Harry swallowed, his wand forgotten. "OK, then prove it," he said.

The man asked, "How?"

"What was the Horcrux?" Harry asked, after a moment's hesitation.

"It was a same, with someone's crest upon it," he said.

Harry swallowed again, unsure what to do. What he said was right, and only one man could know it.

"But you can't tell anyone," he said. "Not yet, anyway."

Harry nodded after a minute. "We need your help," he said. "We can't destroy it."

"Ah," the man said. "So your attempts failed, eh?"

"Yea," Harry said, replacing his wand. "Minerva will be along in a min--"

He was interrupted as the woman in question stepped from the fireplace elegantly.

"Harry," she said, nodding at him. "And Mr.--?"

"You can call me Canopus," he said.

She raised an eyebrow and perched her lips at the strange name, but nodded nonetheless. Five minutes later, the trio port keyed to The Potter Mansion, one more person brought into the trust of the Fidelius Charm, unknown to them that he would be the man to change Harry Potter's destiny, for better, or worse.

**A.N--**Ok, you guys getting tired of the secret? Tired of the cliffhangers? THEN GIVE ME THE RIGHT ANSWER! Come on peeps, it's not that hard! Only ONE person has gotten it, but I want more than what the book gives! Gimme a guess on who it is, come on!

Just think: Death Eater who's destroyed a Horcrux. Pretty limited selection y'all!

REVIEW!


	5. Chapter 5

**Story: **Swallowed by Shadow

**Summary: **When Harry begins his search for the Horcruxes, a mysterious man appears. Is he friend, or foe? Can Harry finish his task and beat the Dark Lord, or will he be Swallowed by Shadow? HP? HGRW RLNT

**Date**: 28 May 06

A.N. I am so sorry this took soo long. I've been really busy, and I haven't had anytime to write or post my writings. To make up for it, here's a double post. R&R!

**Chapter 5**

_Complexio Incantado_

"So you haven't even been able to pierce the reflective layer yet?" the man asked Remus.

"There's more than one layer?" he responded, looking up from the cup.

Canopus smirked, taking that as his answer. "Yes," he said. "There are quite a few layers, actually."

"How is that possible?" Remus asked.

"By using a series of spells at the same time," he responded. "There are a number of layers to the protection, each more deadly than the last."

Remus stroked the stubble on his chin and turned back to the cup, staring with bloodshot eyes. He hadn't slept since Harry had disappeared from Number 12. He knew his mind would function better if he did, but he couldn't bring himself to sleep in a house with a part of Voldemort's soul resting in the basement.

"So how do we destroy it?" he asked, hoping that the mysterious man knew how. The man truly was a mystery, with his blonde, well-cropped hair and unmarred face. The name meant something, but Remus couldn't remember what. He thought he remembered hearing it from his astronomy lessons back in Hogwarts, but he couldn't remember exactly what the name meant.

"By countering each layer in the right order, without erring," he responded. "If we fail even one layer after the first, all of the layers are restored and a failsafe triggers."

"What failsafe?" the man asked, afraid of the answer.

Canopus raised his eyes, and met those of the man standing next to him. It had been along time since he'd seen him, and the last time he had, it had hardly been on good terms.

_The Marauders never did like me, _he thought. _Of course, it was mutual, so I can hardly blame them. _He had changed a lot since then, and hoped that Moony would understand that, in time. Until then, though, he was forced to keep up the rouse of being 'Canopus', and using glamours to keep from being recognized.

"The failsafe is, in effect, a large explosion," the man said. "Similar to a nuclear explosion in power, but with an added result; just before the spell blows everything and one to pieces, it releases a chain of the _Crucius _curse on everyone in the vicinity."

Remus paled, if possible, even farther. He didn't think even the wards on this shelter would be enough to keep it from being destroyed by a spell as powerful as the man described.

"Isn't there anyway to dampen it before then?" he asked.

"Yes," Canopus replied. "But anything close enough to protect the casters would also dampen their spells."

Remus sighed and stroked his chin again. "Alright, so how many layers does it have?"

Canopus grinned like a maniac and replied, "There's no way to know that, either."

"Let me make sure I understand you," Remus replied. "Basically, we have to disable the protections around Voldemort's Horcrux, that were likely cast by him to begin with, in the order he cast them, without knowing what each spell is until we've successfully disabled it, or being able to trigger it without killing all of us?"

"Basically," the man agreed.

"So what are we waiting for?" Remus asked sarcastically, burying his face in his hands.

"You figure it out yet?" Harry asked, coming down the stairs with Hermione and Ron trailing close behind, holding hands.

Harry's uncle raised his head for a minute, but dropped it again without a word.

"Er, maybe you should get some rest, Furball?" he asked.

"Furball?" came the indignant reply. "Since when did I get status of furball?"

"Since you became one," Harry said, grinning.

The man sighed, shaking his head, and Harry almost felt bad. But then he remembered it was Remus, and that he deserved it for… being Remus.

"We should announce this to the Order," Remus said, starting toward the stairs.

Canopus nodded, and they all walked back up the stairs. He felt Harry's eyes burning into the back of his head as he opened the door, and he hoped the boy would keep his promise. He would tell them who he was in time, but not yet.

The Order was still assembled in the kitchen, waiting for the results of Canopus' investigation.

He explained briefly the spells he suspected to have been cast on it, and how difficult it would be to pierce the protections.

The Order sat in stunned silence at the complexity of the protections for a full minute before Harry broke it.

"Why don't we use _Accarlo _to tell what kind of spells it has around it?" he asked.

Canopus turned to look at him for a moment as he thought about it.

"I think we can," he said. "It won't tell us what spell we're countering, but it will, at least, tell us what type of spell."

"Even if we have that," Minerva began, "will we be able to counter them?"

"No," Canopus said. "Not without the proper _Complexio Incantado_."

"I've read about those," Hermione said almost immediately. "They're spell combinations, right?"

"Yes," Canopus replied, impressed. "What else do you know about them?"

"They require either an extremely powerful wizard to cast them alone," she said, "or a group of wizards with the right timing so that the necessary charms are cast at the right times. But they're supposed to be myth."

"That's right," he said, smiling at her. "Do you know any of those spell combinations?" he ventured.

"Just one," she said quietly. "The _Crucius-Kedavra _shield."

"Ah, yes," he said, almost as quietly. "The Shield of Voldemort."

Gasps went around the room again as someone dared to use his name.

"He created it during the first war," Hermione said. "If someone enters into it, they are first hit by the _Crucius _curse, and if they somehow manage to continue despite it, or remain in the shield for too long, they are hit with the _Avada Kedavra_ curse."

A few of the members paled slightly at this. They had all heard the rumors of the brutal shields he had over his hide-out, but no one had believed there had been a shield quite like that.

"There are many others," Canopus said. "But we will be using less dangerous spells, hopefully."

"How will we know what to cast, then?" Kingsley asked.

Canopus thought for a moment, before saying, "I will direct you when we try to destroy it, but for now, I would like to see each of you cast certain spells that can be used in combination with others to create a _Complexio Incantado_ so that I know who will be doing which parts of it."

The Order members nodded, and Minerva stood to speak.

"Very well, then," she said. "We will all cast the desired spells, and then we should need to catch some much needed rest while Mr. Canopus decides where best to put us."

The members nodded, and she continued. "Will the first five please go down stairs to begin your testing," she ordered more than asked. "And the rest of you are free to do as you choose after you have been tested."

Canopus went down stairs along with the first five: Remus Lupin, Nymphadora Tonks, Harry Potter, Hermione Granger and Ron Weasley.

They each lined up in front of a dummy with wands out.

Canopus cast a charm on the dummies to make them recognize the person who was casting on them and score each spell cast on them between 1 and 1000.

"On three, I would like you all to cast a banishing charm as strong as you can on your dummy," Canopus said. "Ready?" Five heads nodded an affirmative, and he counted, "1, 2, 3!"

Five wands flicked and sent out the non-verbal banishing charm.

Numbers appeared over the dummies heads, and then disappeared.

"Very good," he said. "Now a Stinging Hex."

The process continued through a series of spells, ranging from _Accio _to_ Avis _to_ Incendio. _

By the time they had finish, they all felt rather drained.

"One more spell," Canopus said, "and then I'll have what I need."

Ron groaned at having to cast another spell, but raised his wand none the less.

"I would like you all to summon a Patronus and rush it straight into the dummies on 3," he said. Harry, Hermione and Ron shared a grin as they all called up memories.

Harry focused on the memory of his godfather asking him to live with him. He let himself relive it, filling his body with the warm feeling he always felt before summoning a Patronus.

"1, 2, 3!" Canopus counted, and five cries of "EXPECTO PATRONUS!" filled the room.

Ron summoned his Jack Russell Terrier, Hermione an otter, Harry the majestic stag, Tonks a werewolf on the full moon. Harry had to turn his head fully to see what Remus summoned, and when he did, he did an immediate double take.

The animal that emerged was a large dog the exact shape and size of--

"Padfoot?" Remus asked quietly in total disbelief.

Everyone stared for a moment, watching the Patronus run straight into the dummy and disappear with a small _woosh_.

"Er, right," Canopus said. "That--that'll be all, you may g--go." Harry noticed the shocked look on his face and met his eyes. These were the three men that that grieved this most over that loss, and Harry's heart felt heavy for knowing that the man was forced to hide his emotions.

"Right then," he said, hoping to break the tense silence. "Let's go…"

"Get some food?" Ron prompted.

"Is that all you ever think about, Ron, food and more food?" she asked.

"No," Ron said. "There's Quidditch too."

Hermione rolled her eyes and started to stomp off, but instead turned a blushing face to Ron as he whispered something in her ear.

Harry smiled at them, happy that they had finally decided to channel their energy to a more positive result rather than bicker constantly. Of course, they hadn't stopped bickering, and he didn't think they ever would, but at least now they didn't seem to hate each other.

_Take you blessings where you can get 'em, kid_, he heard a voice in his head say. Smiling, he led the way up and out of the basement.

"Before we begin," Minerva said, standing at the head of the table. "I would like to make sure that all of you fully understand what could happen if you take part in this."

It was now close to midnight, but the Order was assembled nonetheless. Remus had been forced into bed by Tonks, along with most of the others who were there. Harry had spent the time talking to his parents portrait while they all slept, and found that although he liked speaking to it, it made him miss his parents more.

"The first time I tried this I didn't know what I was doing," Canopus said, rising to stand next to her. "I nearly lost my life a dozen times within an hour of beginning my assault on it."

"What saved you?" Kingsley asked, curious.

The man paused, clearly uncomfortable. "A…friend lent me aid," he said. "Over a year, we discovered how to destroy it."

"Where's your friend now?" Kingsley asked, afraid of the answer.

"We…made a mistake, and one of our more dangerous spells was rebounded at him, along with the _Crucius_, which he suffered under for only a moment, until his body was blown into smoking ruin," he answered sadly.

While the Order members paled, Minerva spoke up. "This is the point we are trying to make," she said. "We cannot guarantee the safety of any who try to help us, and we understand that some of you have families or other reasons why you shouldn't risk your life. There is no shame in it, and so we offer that you leave now if you will not risk your life here today."

There was silence for a moment, as everyone looked around, seeing who the first to leave would be. After a moment longer, a loud scraping noise sounded as Molly Weasley pushed her chair back and stood.

"I'm sorry, but my children need me," she said, turning to walk away. "Ron," she said, turning back around. "You're an adult now, and so I cannot force you to walk away, but please, don't do this."

Ron looked at her, and then at Hermione's pleading eyes.

"Sorry, Mum," he said, wrapping his arm around Hermione. "But my friends need _me_."

More chairs scraped as others followed Molly's lead.

When it settled down, there were only about ten heads left.

"Now, if you have not completed your final year of school, you are ordered to leave," she said, looking at the Trouble Trio and the Weasley twins.

They all began rather loud protests, but Minerva cut them short. "You have your entire lives ahead of you, you will not end them here," she said.

No one could think of anything to say, until Harry said, "No, Minerva. We are members of the Order, and we are in the middle of a war. What we are doing here could mean the difference between winning or losing that war, and if we lose because we weren't allowed to help, then there will be no place for us to live our lives." There was a glint of defiance in his hardened eyes as they had a silent staring contest.

She held contact for a moment longer, then broke. "Very well," she said quietly. "You may stay."

"Good," Harry said. "Wouldn't want you to blow up my house without me!"

He succeeded in breaking the tension lightly as a few of the remaining laugh.

Harry looked at each of them in turn. Of the Order, all that remained were: Remus, Tonks, Kingsley, Mad-Eye, Minerva, Fred, George, Bill, Charlie, Arthur, Filius Flitwick and the Trouble Trio.

"Alright," Canopus began, "I'm going to put you in groups to cast each spell. You might be in one group, or five, it just depends on what you do best and how common that spell is when it comes to _Complexio Incantados_.

"We'll practice for as long as we need to in order to make sure that we can cast any of the _Complexio Incantados_ that we need to perfectly."

Ten minutes later found them in the basement, preparing for their first groups.

"First, I'd like Harry and Filius to cast one of the simplest," he said. The two stepped forward to the target range and he continued.

"Harry, raise your wand and take aim," he said. "Filius, aim yours perpendicular to his and touching at the tips."

The two wizards complied, though slightly perturbed at this strange request. There was a slight delay as Filius had to summon a stool to stand on so that he could touch Harry's wand with his own.

"Now, there is no wand movement for these, only the verbal aspect. Since you need to complete your spells at the same time, you must stagger their beginnings. Timing is _everything_."

The two nodded, and he stepped back. "Harry, you will summon a Patronus, and Filius, you will cast _Incendio_. On 3, you may begin, Harry."

Again, the two nodded, and he counted. "1, 2, 3."

"_EXPECTO PATRONUS/INCENDIO!" _the two cried, with their last words in unison.

From the tip of Harry's wand shot the same Patronus as he was used to seeing, except the stag was covered in red flames.

All of the assembled wizards let out gasps as the beautiful Ember-Patronus galloped to the dummy and struck it dead center, exploding in a flash of silver flames.

"Magnificent," Harry heard Hermione whisper behind him.

"That's bloody brilliant, that is!" Ron said excitedly. He heard the distinct sound of Hermione elbowing him, and the laughing of Kingsley at their strange relationship.

"Good job," Canopus said. "Now, I'd like to see it a couple more times."

The two complied, and before long had produced an Ember-Patronus to his liking.

He moved on and had a few more pairs of casters, including the _Avis-Diffindo _cast by Minerva and Remus, which sent a flock of birds that ripped large, bird-sized holes in the dummy.

"As I'm sure you've noticed," Canopus said, "each of these has required either a Patronus or the _Avis _charm."

Hermione nodded, saying, "It needs a focus, right?"

The man smiled at her and nodded curtly. "Yes indeed, Hermione. But is that always the case?"

"Yes and no," she said, "I read up on what I could find of these while you were testing people, and according to one theory, you don't need an animal or Patronus necessarily, just something corporeal to carry the effects of the _Complexio Incantado._"

Harry heard Ron mutter something that sounded a lot like, "Don't suppose you read about an abbreviation for that, huh?" before Hermione elbowed him again and turned her attention back to Canopus.

"You are correct," he said. "Though I would say that the _Avis _charm or the Patronus are the easiest."

"So you could mix _Incendio _and _Accio_?" Ron asked.

"I'm certain you could, though I wouldn't suggest it, as it would likely bring a flaming object hurtling towards you," Canopus said with a glint of humor in his eyes.

Ron blushed crimson and turned his head down as the others chuckled lightly.

"Let's try another, then, shall we?" Canopus asked, reaching for his own wand. "Remus, Filius, would you mind shielding the dummy as well as you can?" he asked. "Harry, Hermione, Tonks and Ron, please."

"You must gather shoulder to shoulder for this, now, with Harry and Tonks in the middle, please. Now touch your wands." The four did as instructed. "Harry, a Patronus again, please. Tonks, _Avis_. Ron, _Relashio. _Hermione, _Finite Incantatem_. Everyone got it? Alright, Harry and Hermione on 3, then."

The four nodded and he counted. "1, 2, 3!"

"_EXPECTO/FINITE PATRONUS/AVIS/RELASHIO/INCANTATEM!" _the four cried.

A flock of silver birds shot from the tips of their wands and rushed toward the well-protected dummy.

Harry counted five spell-wards meant to last for a hundred casts lash out at different targets. The spells immediately rebounded, sending balls of fire at the dummy at the same time as the ward was negated.

The group watched in awe as the wards destroyed what they were supposed to protect and the birds came on, unharmed. When they made contact, the already beaten dummy fell to pieces under the twenty tiny Bird-Patroni's impact.

"That," Canopus said, interrupting their gawking, "is how we destroy the Horcrux."

Not a single witch or wizard protested as Regulus Alphard Black set to assigning them more spell groups.

A.N--And there you have it. Who likes the idea of _Complexio Incantado?_ Oh, and, incase you haven't noticed, I just revealed the mysterious man's name. Yes, as a couple of you guessed, he IS R.A.B.


	6. Chapter 6

**Story: **Swallowed by Shadow

**Summary: **When Harry begins his search for the Horcruxes, a mysterious man appears. Is he friend, or foe? Can Harry finish his task and beat the Dark Lord, or will he be Swallowed by Shadow? HP? HGRW RLNT

**Date**: 28 May 06

**Chapter 6**

Regulus Alphard Black

It had been five days since the group of fifteen witch and wizard mix had begun their training. In Harry's opinion, it had gone rather well, considering that none of them had thought that multi-charm-spells (as Ron insisted on calling them) existed before Regulus had come.

"Tomorrow's it, Harry," Regulus said, sitting next to him out by the fountain in his backyard.

The two had recently taken to sitting by the fountain, having late night discussions, after they were done with their training for the day. Harry found he actually liked Sirius' brother, despite the bad things he'd heard about him.

"Tomorrow the last week will either pay off, or none of us will be here to know that it didn't," he said, grinning in a very Sirius-like way.

Harry grinned back for a minute saying, "You look just like Sirius when you do that."

Regulus' grin faltered for a second, but returned. "Thanks," he said. "I miss him."

"So do I," he said. There was silence for a moment, as each of them watched the fountain water trickle down.

Harry couldn't resist, and finally had to ask, "Why did you do it, Regulus?"

"Do what?" the man asked.

"All of it," Harry said. "Why you betrayed Sirius to join the Death Eaters, to start."

The man sighed, and Harry gave him a moment as he collected his thoughts.

"You have to understand, Harry," he began. "My family was made up of dark wizards. Our father taught us the Unforgivables before I went to Hogwarts. We were expected to be Death Eaters, to support Voldemort and commit the atrocities that he has. It's not easy to grow up like that and turn it down--"

"Sirius did," Harry said, his anger getting the best of him.

The man sigh again, saying, "Sirius was a stronger man at fourteen than I will ever be, Harry. But you asked me why, and so I'll tell you.

"When I was at Hogwarts, the only person who would talk to me was Bella. I'm sure you know how she ended up. Because of my friendship with her, Sirius and I stopped being as close, and when she called your mother a Mudblood, we stopped speaking altogether.

"At the end of that same year, Sirius left Number 12. He ran away to go live with your dad. And when he did, our parents turned their attention to me. My father began to teach me even more than the Unforgivables. He taught me dark magic that should _never _be taught to anyone, much less a teenager. At first, I hated it, I doubted that it was the right choice. Sirius had left, shouldn't I? But then I realized that there was no place for me to go. So I did the only thing I could; I learned. Every time I failed my father's expectations, he would beat me. If I so much as spoke Sirius' name, he would use the _Crucius _on me.

"By the time the summer ended, I knew more about the Dark Arts than Bella and her friends combined. But that wasn't enough.

"My father had me taken to Voldemort when I graduated. I was the one who had Bella initiated after I had taken the Mark. It was because of me that she took the final step."

Regulus buried his face in his hands, and didn't emerge.

Harry was silent for a minute, and then he asked, "And why did you leave?"

Without raising his face, he responded. "Because I'd had enough," he said. "Because I'd watched too many murders, and I'd done too many myself.

"Voldemort trusted me, though. I couldn't leave and go unnoticed. I had helped him to create his Horcruxes. The only way out for a Death Eater is death, and for me, the only way out was a painful one. But I was willing to do anything at that point, and so I tried.

"During a Death Eater attack, I went to where I knew Voldemort had hidden his Horcrux, and I took it. I replaced it with a necklace I summoned, and wrote a note. When I left that place, I knew that it was my death. I fully expected to die, and to die quickly. So I did the only thing I could; I hid the Horcrux and ran."

"Where did you hide it?" Harry asked, too curious to hold it in.

"In the last place he'd ever look for it; right under his snakey nose," he said with a grin of satisfaction. "I left it in the cave, Harry. If you remember, the Inferi infest the water there. Well, not all of them are loyal to his command.

"I took over the magical bonds around a single one of them, and told it to wear the necklace before I ran. He never discovered it. Of course, he never discovered that I had taken his Horcrux, either.

"I was running across London, when Bella finally caught up to me. We dueled, and I lost. She asked me why, and I told her, I tried to persuade her to come with me. But by that point, she was too far gone. She fired the Killing Curse, and it should have hit me. But it didn't.

"Some good-Samaritan Muggle knocked me out of the way, for reasons I'll never understand. Unfortunately, the Muggle couldn't get out of the way himself, and her curse killed him. I was enraged. I couldn't believe the happy look on her face while she killed a man, a man who had saved my life. I didn't even have time to go for my wand, I just rushed her.

"I think she was too shocked to react in time, and I hit her, hard. We fell down and I started punching, biting, kicking, whatever I could. Sometime during the fight she fell unconscious, but I didn't stop. I didn't even notice, I just kept punching. I took out all of my anger at my parents, at Voldemort, at everything on her.

"When I realized that she was unconscious, I thought she was dead. But she wasn't. I checked her pulse, and she was till alive. Strangely, I was glad. I didn't want to kill her, I never had.

"A man I had never seen came to us then, and started to ask me questions, but I didn't answer. I couldn't even hear what he was saying. Despite that, he pulled out a wand and healed Bella, then burned the corpse of the dead man and cast another spell on her. Later, he explained to me that he had modified her memory to make her think that she had used _Incendio _to kill me.

"He took my shoe and used it as a Portkey. Before I even realized what was happening, he had taken me back to his house.

"The man was my uncle, Alphard Black. I'd heard of him once, but only once. He was blasted off the family tree, the same as Sirius, for not turning out 'the right way'. He's the man who taught me how to perform a _Complexio Incantado. _Together, we retrieved the Horcrux, and destroyed it.

"He died on the last layer, because he couldn't cast an Unforgivable. I could, though, and so I did. I couldn't save him, but I could destroy it. By the time I had, I'd given up on life. I wanted nothing more than to die. But Alphard had other plans.

"He left me a note, telling me that he knew he wasn't going to make it through, but that he was ready to die. He said that when he saved me, he had completed his job here. Now it was my turn, to pass on the favor, and the magic.

"I left the country for awhile, to try and get away. But it didn't work. When I heard Voldemort had returned, so did I. I found out a week later that my brother had died fighting against Bella, and I've been watching you since then."

There was silence for a few minutes, as Harry absorbed it all. So Regulus had been almost forced into being a Death Eater, but he'd made the right choice in the end.

"Regulus," he said finally. "You made a mistake. But what you did against Voldemort back then, and what you're doing now…Sirius would be proud to call you a brother."

He looked into Regulus' eyes, and saw unshed tears in his eyes.

"Thanks, kid," he croaked, ruffling his hair. "You know, he'd be proud of you too. Getting a Horcrux is no easy task."

"Yeah, I know," Harry said, smiling. "I know."

An hour before they were set to face the Horcrux found the fifteen witches and wizards sitting at the kitchen table, stuffing their faces and laughing boisterously.

"--So then, the guy tells me, 'I've been dealing with dragons since I was born, I _know _they don't breathe fire!'" Charlie said through tears of laughter.

"Hey, Harry," Ron said quietly. "Can I talk to you for a minute?"

Harry looked at his best friend and nodded, standing up and walking outside with him. "Be right back, guys," he said.

They walked past the stairs and living room, out the door, past the bushes that lined the front of the house, and kept walking.

"Ron, what gives?" he asked as they reached one of the fountains and Ron showed no signs of slowing down.

"Well, err," he scratched the back of his head and blushed deeply. "You see…I don't know if you've noticed…But…"

Harry raised an eyebrow at him, prompting him to continue.

"Hermioneandmearegoingout," he said, in a rapid fire mutter.

"Er, say again?" Harry asked, amused at his friend's nervousness.

Ron took a deep breath and said, slower this time, "Hermione and me are going out."

"Oh," Harry said, feigning shock. "When did that happen?"

Ron's eyes appeared glued to his shoelaces as he said, "I told her how I felt in the graveyard, when I thought we were going to… you know."

"Yeah, I know," Harry said.

"Well, seeing as we didn't…you know," he said. "Hermione made me go for a walk with her to, er, how'd she put it, 'talk about our feelings' or some rubbish."

"And how'd that go?" Harry asked.

"Oh, it went…alright," he said, blushing again. Harry knew he was hiding something, but he didn't want to force him to tell him something embarrassing. Yet.

"Well, good for you, mate," Harry said, smiling.

"You mean, you're not mad?" Ron asked, looking up at him.

"Mad?" he asked. "Why would I be mad?"

"I…I don't know," Ron said, his face revealing his obvious relief. "I just thought…I don't know."

"Well, I'm not," Harry said. "I'm happy for you, mate."

"Thanks!" Ron said, beaming brightly.

The two friends turned and walked back to the mansion, each wondering if anything would matter in a couple of hours.

"Is everyone ready, then?" Regulus asked, once again disguised as 'Canopus'.

The Order members all nodded and he continued. "Alright, then let's get started.

"First, I want to cast a circle, so that if something should go amiss, the house, and for that matter, the block will be protected."

The others watched as he did just that, sprinkling salt in a circle around the Horcrux, then humming something as he ran a blade sprinkled in water over it.

There was an electric _hiss_ then a shield went up all around them, and a five-pointed star appeared on the floor with the Horcrux in the center.

"Ritual magic," he said, in response to their questioning faces. "Very few of us practice it any longer, but that's beside the point.

"Harry, Tonks, Remus, Hermione, Mad-Eye and Filius, if you would please," he said. "Harry, a Patronus, Tonks, _Impervious, _Remus, _Protego, _Hermione, _Finite Incantatem, _Mad-Eye, _Relashio_ and Filius, _Avis._"

The others nodded and took their positions. A few seconds later, and a flock of Bird-Patroni-Shields were summoned.

"Just a precaution," Regulus said, moving on. "It's time to take out the first layer. Everyone, cast _Accarlo, _please."

All of the gathered did, and Regulus continued. "Now, as you've found out, this layer is a simple _Protego _charm that has been strengthened by the _Impervius_ spell.

"Kingsley, Minerva, Arthur and Hermione," he said. The four stepped forward as called. "Kingsley, _Deletrius, _Minerva, _Evanesco, _Arthur, _Expelliarmus, _and Hermione, _Finite Incantatem_ again."

The four stepped forward with Arthur and Minerva in the middle, touching wands.

"On 3, then," he said. "1, 2, 3!"

"_FINITE DELETRIUS/EVANESCO/EXPELLIARMUS/INCANTATEM!_" rung out as a rush of red light rushed forward, hitting the Horcrux.

Immediately, the red coloring around it flared, forcing everyone who was looking to turn away. Then, the red disappeared, replaced by blue, to their magic-sensitive eyes.

"Charm," Regulus said immediately. "Probably to wipe the mind of the caster…Alright, let's continue.

"Mad-Eye, Fred, George, and Filius," he said.

"Mad-Eye, _Diffindo, _Fred, _Impervius, _George, _Relashio, _and Filius, _Avis_," he said, reminding them all of their parts.

"Ready?" They nodded. "On three… 1, 2, 3!"

"_DIFFINDO/IMPERVIUS/RELASHIO/AVIS!_" they cried, sending a flock of white birds at the cup.

Some charm or another lashed out at the birds, trying to destroy them, but George's _Relashio_ sent it right back at them, while Fred's _Impervius _protected them. Finally, their flight ended as they ran head on into it, and the blue flashed, before disappearing like the red before it.

This time it was replaced by a solid black.

"A life-drain spell?" he guessed. "Er, right, we didn't practice this one, so listen close.

"Harry, Remus, Tonks, we're going to cast Patroni. Minerva I need you to cast _Episkey_ and Filius, the Cheering Charm."

The six lined up, with Harry in the center, flanked by Remus on one side and Tonks on the other.

Harry thought of the happiest memory he'd ever had; His first kiss with Ginny. The same warmth as always filled him, and he smiled as he raised his wand.

"1, 2, 3!"

"_EXPECTO PATRONUS!_" came the cry, as Minerva and Filius cast nonverbal spells.

A very strange thing happened then. Instead of a Patronus coming out of their wands, a blindingly brilliant light came out in a large wave. Harry thought for a moment that they'd made a mistake, but then he realized they hadn't.

From the tips of their wands shot a sight Harry never expected to see; The Marauders. All of them, in their Animagi forms, strode toward the Horcrux, letting out waves of white light that left Harry feeling tingly and the happiest he could ever remember being.

Then they hit the Horcrux, and the dark light spread outwards, before disappearing as those before it.

A purple light appeared this time, and it took a moment before Regulus said, "It's the _Impervius_."

He thought for a moment, trying to think of a counter, but found he didn't have to.

"Transfiguration, _Diffindo, Finite Incantatem, Reducto_ and_ Incendio,_" Hermione said quietly.

Regulus looked at her for a moment, then nodded. "Alright, you heard the girl.

"Minerva, Mad-Eye, Hermione, Bill, Charlie, and Fred," he said.

When they lined up, he said, "At least we prepared this one. Minerva, transfiguration, please, Mad-Eye, _Diffindo, _Hermione, _Finite Incantatem, _Bill, _Reducto, _Charlie, _Incendio, _and my additive, Fred, _Impervius._"

"On 3, then," he said. "1, 2, 3!"

"_FINITE DIFFINDO/REDUCTO/INCENDIO/IMPERVIUS/INCANTATEM!"_ they cried. A piece of thread Minerva had pulled from her robes transformed into a shooting spear with a steel shaft and a flaming diamond point.

It hit dead center on the Horcrux, and the purple flared and disappeared as the rest.

To everyone's surprise, what replaced it was pure white.

"Dammit!" Regulus said immediately. Everyone turned to stare at him. "I didn't prepare you for this."

They all exchanged glances with each other, but Harry spoke up, "You did this once alone, didn't you?"

"Yes," came the reply through tight lips. "But then it was different, I had just lost a friend."

Harry nodded. "And now you've lost a brother."

Everyone looked at him strangely at this revelation, but he continued, "The three of us can do this."

Regulus looked at him, raising an eyebrow.

"Do you even know what to do?" he asked. 

"I'm assuming I summon a Patronus in the opposite way," he said. "Right?"

The man nodded, and turned to Remus. "Can you cast the same?"

Remus thought for a second, and Harry prompted him, "Come on, Uncle, just think of Sirius and summon a Patronus."

Remus' lips twitched slightly, and his jaw set grimly. "Alright."

The three wizards stepped up, and put their wands together. Each of them took deep breathes, focusing their minds.

Harry and Remus each replayed the scene at the Ministry, when they had watched Sirius' murder. Harry followed it with the memory of watching Snape kill Dumbledore. Rage boiled unchecked to the surface of each of their faces as they imagined killing Bellatrix Lestrange and Severus Snape.

Regulus thought back to the man Bellatrix had killed, the man who had saved his life. Then he thought of his uncle, who had saved his life again.

"On 3," he said, his voice filled with negative emotions. "1, 2, 3!"

"_EXPECTO/AVADA PATRONUS/KEDAVRA!_" they cried, and a black light shot from the end of their wand. A moment later, a figure crawled out, and Harry belched in shock.

There flew a black Phoenix with deep green eyes and an aura of green light that could only be the Killing Curse.

Gasps echoed around the room as the Phoenix flew forward, forcing all of those in the room to remember their worst memories as it flew forward, straight at the Horcrux.

In a blinding flash, the Phoenix collided with the Horcrux, and an explosion rocked the house.

Harry's last thought before he was Swallowed by Shadow was, _We failed._

A.N.--And so you hate me, with good reason.

REVIEW


	7. Chapter 7

Story: Swallowed by Shadow

Summary: When Harry begins his search for the Horcruxes, a mysterious man appears. Is he friend, or foe? Can Harry finish his task and beat the Dark Lord, or will he be Swallowed by Shadow? HP? HGRW RLNT

Date: 28 May 06

Chapter 7 The Lone Black

So Voldemort had put on one last protection. One last spell to make sure that no one could ever destroy his Horcrux. 

As Regulus watched in horror, everyone of the witches and wizards in the circle fell prey to some dark spell, visible only by the green light that hit them. But not him. 

He felt the Dark Mark burn fiercely, but that was all. Being a Death Eater saved his life, and he knew it. 

He watched as the green light began to gather about the Horcrux again, and he knew it was going to release the Killing Curse again. 

There was nothing he could do to stop it, either. He knew that even if they were all conscious and alive, he couldn't stop it. There was no way to stop a Killing Curse. 

Bending down, he checked for a pulse on Harry, and found one. It was faint, but it was there. 

Regulus turned back to look at the Horcrux, and saw that it was still gathering a green glow around it. 

Why doesn't it release it already? he asked himself quietly. That's more than enough power to kill one person.

Then it hit him.

It's not a one person curse! This IS the explosion we knew would happen, an explosion of the Avada Kedavra! 

He didn't know what to do. He could break the circle and get them out, but what good would it do if the circle was broken? They would die just the same. 

Regulus searched the room, looking for some way to get them out. He didn't care if he lived, but he wouldn't let the Order die because of him. 

All that was left in the circle were some of the Bird-Patroni-Shields. Looking at them, he understood why Harry and, presumably, the others hadn't died. The Patroni had stopped most of the Killing Curse, at the cost of themselves. 

Knowing that he still didn't have a chance, he raised his wand anyway. He was NOT about to watch them die. Maybe he couldn't apparate or Portkey them away, but he'd be damned if he did nothing. 

He knew that he shouldn't be able to cast a Complexio Incantado alone, but he didn't care. Harry needed him. 

Taking a deep breath, he began the incantation that he had never been able to do. When he finished the Horcrux, it had required only a single spell. This time, it would take much, much more. 

Desperately he tried to think of a happy memory as he watched the green glow spread, but there was nothing. He had always been an outcast, a disgrace to his family, until he became a Death Eater, and there were no happy memories there. 

He raised his wand, and tried to think of being accepted into the Death Eaters. Maybe it wasn't an extremely happy memory, but it was all he had. 

He cried the incantation, and watched. From the tip of his wand emerged a puff of white smoke, and he knew he'd failed. 

A memory flashed across his mind of ruffling Harry's hair, after Harry had said, "Sirius would be proud to call you a brother." 

"He'd be proud of you, too, kid," he said, as a warm feeling he had never felt before spread throughout his body. The lone Black smiled, and raised his wand again. 

"COMPLEXIO--EXPECTO/FINITE INCANTATEM/RELASHIO/IMPERVIUS/EPISKEY/PATRONUS--INCANTADO!" he cried, pouring all of his strength into the spells and adding Protego as a non-verbal charm. 

At first, he thought he had failed again, but then a white light shot out the end of his wand, followed by a silvery lion. 

Regulus stared in absolute shock as the Patronus turned and winked at him, before running forward on huge, padded feet and jumping straight onto the Horcrux. 

Dropping to his knees in exhaustion, Regulus last image was his Patronus being hit by the overpowered killing curse. Then he, too, was claimed by blissful darkness. 

Harry's first thought waking up was, Where's my pillow?

He was lying on a hard bet that felt suspiciously like concrete. Feeling around, he discovered that he really was lying on concrete.

Why am I sleeping on a concrete floor? he asked himself. And why is everything so dark?

He looked around, or rather, tried to. His head spun as he tried to move, forcing him back down. 

OK, not sitting up then, he said. But why can't I see?

A moment and much struggling later, Harry finally opened his eyes.

Oh, that'd do it, he thought, surveying his surroundings without moving. 

All of the others appeared to be in the same state as him, though he noticed that a couple of them were starting to stir. 

Very slowly, he forced himself into a sitting position, resisting the urge to vomit with some difficulty. 

What happened? he wondered, trying to remember. After a moment, the feeling of being hit by some spell returned to him, and he remembered. 

His head snapped to the stool where the Cup of Hufflepuff lay, his mind spinning painfully. 

When his head stopped spinning and the pain died down, his eyes focused on the cup. Or what was once the cup.

In its place lay the four smoking pieces that once made up the artifact. 

Harry smiled happily, until he heard a groan from his side.

Turning, he found Regulus lying on the ground, his eyes focused on the ceiling, and his hand rubbing his forehead.

"Reg!" Harry croaked, his voice hoarse from all of the casting. 

"Harry?" the man replied quietly, lowering his hand. "Did we do it? Is it gone?"

"See for yourself," he said brightly, helping the man to sit up. 

As Regulus looked on at where the Horcrux had once been, he forgot about the pain and smiled brightly. 

"We did it, Harry," he said quietly. 

"Yeah, we did it because of you," Remus said, as he, too rose. 

The three sat in silence for a moment, looking at what they had done, each smiling brightly. 

Then Hermione woke up, and Harry turned to her. 

"Harry," Remus said slowly. "You're bleeding, come here." 

"It's nothing," Harry said, feeling the back of his head, just before he passed out from blood loss.

He thought he vaguely heard someone call his name, but he couldn't tell for sure as he collapsed back to the concrete floor. 

"Is he going to be alright?" Remus asked.

"Yes, Remus," Madame Pomfrey said quietly. "He is going to be just fine. I've healed the wound and given him a blood replacement potion that should have him up and running in no time at all."

"Thank you, Poppy," Remus said. "I know you're busy at the school--"

"Nonsense," she said, smiling kindly. "I could never be too busy for my favorite furball."

Remus grinned at her use of the old nickname she'd used back when they were in school. "Thank you, anyway," he said. 

"Anytime, dear," she responded. "But now I must be going. There are a couple of potions left with instructions to help him get back to full health as quickly as is possible on the night stand. Good bye, dear." 

A moment later she was gone, leaving Remus alone in the hallway outside of Harry's room. When he collapsed, Regulus had immediately broken the circle and helped Remus to get Harry to his room while Minerva went to contact Poppy. 

The rest of those who had stayed to destroy the Horcrux were relatively fine. Those with small scrapes and bruises were quickly healed by Poppy when she arrived. 

To everyone's surprise, one of their Complexio Incantado's had had a larger effect than they had originally realized. 

Bill Weasley, savaged from the Battle of Hogwarts by a werewolf, had been fully healed. All of his scars, which Poppy had originally deemed irremovable, had simply vanished. 

In celebration of the destruction of the Horcrux and the restoration of Bill's visage, Molly had proposed a large party for all of the Order members, as soon as Harry had fully recovered and the others had had some time to rest. 

"How is he?" Remus heard a voice ask softly. Snapping his head up, he saw Canopus coming toward him. 

"Harry will be fine, according to Madame Pomfrey," he said.

The other man nodded, and sat next to him on a bench that had been summoned in front of Harry's room. 

The two sat in silence for awhile, before Remus turned to him. "Who are you?" he asked.

The man raised an eyebrow, and began to say something, but Remus cut him off. 

"Before you try to lie again," he said, "know that I know your name is not 'Canopus'. Though the selection was rather peculiar, considering that 'Canopus' is the brother constellation to 'Sirius'."

The man looked him in the eyes for a moment, before sighing. "You want to know who I really am?" he asked. "Then take a look." He waved his wand, and his glamours dropped.

Where the blonde stranger had been sitting just a moment before, now sat a man that Remus vaguely recognized. 

"I am Regulus Alphard Black," he said, staring into Remus' eyes as if daring him to doubt that fact. 

Remus bolted from the chair as though it were on fire and had his wand out in a second.

"You're a Death Eater!" he said, aiming the wand at the man. 

"No, Remus, he was," said a quiet voice from behind him.

Turning, he saw Harry leaning against the doorframe. 

"You knew?" Remus demanded, keeping his wand trained on Regulus. 

"Yes," Harry said quietly. "But he asked me not to tell, because he was afraid of your reaction." 

"So you listened to him?" Remus demanded. "To a Death Eater? To the man that betrayed your godfather?" 

"You're right," Regulus said. "I did betray him, and I did join the Death Eaters. But I also destroyed a Horcrux before, and another now."

Remus lowered his wand an inch or so, but didn't drop it. 

"Remus, listen to me," Harry said. "He has committed crimes, and he's admitted to committing them. But now he's on the right side, and he helped us. He saved our lives, Remus. Forget about whatever past you two had, it's done now. 

"I forgave him for his mistakes, because he's paid for them, by turning against Voldemort, and by helping us. He's done something that no Death Eater has ever done before; Turned away from Voldemort."

"But he went to him in the first place!" Remus shouted. "He murdered people, Harry!"

"Lower your wand, boy," Mad-Eye growled, coming up the stairs. He stepped in front of Regulus, directly in Remus' line of fire.

"You support him too, Mad-Eye?" he asked. "What happened to constant vigilance?"

"When you lot took your naps," he said, "my eye watched him. He cast a Patronus, and used it to destroy the Horcrux and save our lives, again. I think that's enough to warrant hearing him out." 

Remus stared at Mad-Eye for a moment, before lowering his wand. "Alright," he said. "But only if you give up your wand." 

Regulus didn't even hesitate to pull it out and throw it to Remus, who stuffed it in his waist band. 

"Thank you," Regulus said as the four walked down to the kitchen and assembled the Order. 

When everyone arrived, Regulus stepped out and said, "I fear that I owe you all an apology. I have posed as a man you knew as 'Canopus'."

Gasps went around the room before he continued, "My real name is Regulus Black." More gasps. "I was a Death Eater, as most of you know. But I turned my back on it, and on Voldemort." 

He told his tale grimly, and when he finished, there was absolute silence. Everyone was afraid to speak, and no one knew what to say. Looking around the room, Regulus had the feeling that the wizards were considering the best way to get rid of him.

"I say we wipe his memory and throw him off a bridge," Sturgis said quietly. Several nods accompanied this. 

"So you changed your name and appearance," Tonks said quietly, "to help us?"

The man nodded, and the group rustled. He knew that he was literally on a wand's tip. Any push too hard would knock him to his death. 

"Isn't that what I do everyday?" she asked, smiling. 

Eyes snapped to her, and she continued. "Come on, people," she said. "It's not a big deal. Yeah, he lied to us. Yeah, he was a Death Eater. So? He's here now, and he's helped us. Did any of you know how to destroy a Horcrux before he came? Did any of you even know how to get through the FIRST spell layer?" she demanded. 

"Did you?" she asked, pointing at Sturgis Podmore, who hung his head. "Or you?" she demanded, pointing at McGonagall.

"Why, of course not, child," she said quickly. "But no one is denying how much he helped us--"

"Then why are we here?" Tonks asked fiercely. "Look, maybe you don't like the choices he's made in the past, but he saved my life, and yours," she gestured to Minerva again. "If that's not good enough to be in the Order, then what the bloody hell is?"

There was silence again as Tonks' comments stirred the thoughts of everyone there. 

"He still lied to us," Remus said quietly. 

"And so did Dumbledore," Tonks supplied readily. "He lied to us about Harry, and he lied to Harry. But we still followed him."

"That is hardly comparable, child," Minerva said, her lips drawn taught.

"And why not?" Harry demanded. "Dammit, they both lied to us, and both so that they could help us. Why is it different? What, because Dumbledore was older? What?"

No one answered his question, but after a moment, Sturgis asked, "Why shouldn't we wipe his memory just to be safe?"

To everyone's surprise, it was Hermione that spoke up.

"Because Dumbledore wouldn't have," she said simply. "The Order of the Phoenix was founded by him, and I think we should carry on in his memory. Albus Dumbledore believed in giving second chances. He gave a second chance to Dung, to Snape... Why shouldn't we give one to Regulus?"

"And look where that got him!" Sturgis said. Before the words had cleared his mouth, Harry had drawn his wand and taken aim.

"Don't you dare insult Albus Dumbledore in my house!" he said through clinched teeth. "Rather or not they turned out to be his best decisions," he continued, lowering his wand. "He did make them. And he told me once, that the power 'the Dark Lord knows not' is friendship. Friendship, born from trust. I'm extending my trust here and now, to Regulus, and for him my door is always open.

"If you don't like that," he said, his eyes turning back to Sturgis. "Then you may leave." 

Sturgis stared right back at Harry, and they bored into each other's eyes, each unwilling to give in to the other. 

Minerva cleared her throat quietly. "Although Potter may not have followed the most diplomatic path," she said, eyeing his drawn wand, "his point, and that of Mrs. Granger, is correct. Dumbledore would have granted him a second chance, and I believe we should, as well."

A few of the Order members nodded, but a few remained impassive. 

"We shall take a vote, then," Minerva said. "All in favor of allowing him into the Order, raise your hand, please." She counted quickly. "And those in favor of modifying his memory?" Only Sturgis raised his hand. 

"Then it is decided," she said, turning to Regulus. "Welcome to the Order--"

She was interrupted as Sturgis' chair scraped against the floor and he stood. "I'll not be threatened by some teenager," he said, walking toward the door.

No one made a move to stop him or join him. Anyone who wanted to leave was welcome to go unharmed. But then, he made a mistake. 

"I hope you fare better than your coward godfather," he said.

Before anyone could stop them, Harry, Remus, Tonks, and Mad-Eye each raised their wands and cried out a hex. Regulus had automatically reached for his own wand, but found nothing there. Remus still had it. 

The form of a dancing ferret with its back and front legs locked together separately was blasted out of the kitchen, and into the living room.

Without a word to anyone, Harry strode after him.

When he reached the ferret, he aimed his wand directly at its head.

"If you ever insult my godfather again," he said, his voice dangerously low. "I will make you wish you were never born."

With that, he blasted the dancing ferret out the door with a banishing charm, and turned back to the Order.

The moment he was back in the door, Ron asked, "Who wants pizza?"

Harry smiled contently as his godfather's brother strode up to him and plopped down next to him by the plain fountain. After Sturgis had been thrown out, Remus had returned his wand, though the man refused to look Regulus in the eye. Harry knew there were old wounds between the two that would take time to heal. 

"What's up, Harry?" he asked.

"The stars," he replied smartly, earning himself a smack on the back of his head.

"Ow!" he cried indignantly. "Who said you got to hit me?"

"I did," Regulus replied. 

Harry snorted loudly, saying, "Well, that explains it!"

"And what's that supposed to mean?" the older man demanded.

"Oh, nothing," Harry said innocently. "The fact that a maniac, run away Death Eater who's a member of the Order of the Phoenix supports something shouldn't mean anything at all."

The two chuckled quietly, and went silent for a while. It was a comfortable silence, and Harry didn't mind it much.

"So, what are you gonna do now, kid?" Regulus asked, breaking the silence.

"I don't know," he replied. "I suppose I'll go try and find the rest of the Horcruxes." There was a sadness in his voice as he said it, and Regulus knew he didn't want to.

For a moment, he pitied the boy who lived. It couldn't be easy to be destined to kill the most powerful Dark Lord in existence. He pitied that the boy would never have the chance to live a normal life, and he knew that it was what Harry wanted more than anything. 

"You know, kid," he said quietly, "you're not the only one who's against Voldemort."

"Yeah, I know," he said, but his tone didn't sound convinced. 

"Listen, I've been thinking," Regulus said. 

"You can think?" Harry teased lightly. 

"Yes, Harry, I can think," the man replied. "But that's beside the point."

Harry waited for him to continue, but when he didn't, he asked slowly, "Regulus, what is the point?"

"What?" the man asked. "Oh, right, the point is...that...I forgot."

Harry hit the man's leg playfully. "Reg!"

"Oh, right, that point," he said, pretending to remember. "Well, I figure, you've gotta face Voldemort, right?"

"Yeah," Harry said, his voice a near whisper. "So?"

"So," he responded, "maybe you and me should get some training in before then."

Harry was silent for a moment, and Regulus was afraid the boy didn't want to spend time with him.

"I'd like that," Harry replied, looking the older man in the eyes. "But only if you promise to grow a brain before then." 

Regulus grinned in a very Sirius like way and said, "I suppose it's fair that one of us have a brain, at least." 

Harry smacked his leg again, warning, "Be careful, old man, or I'll hex you." 

"Oh, I'm soo scared," he said mockingly. "A lil' teenager is gonna hex me! Remus, save me!"

Harry rolled his eyes at the man's antics, casting the nonverbal Stinging charm.

"Ow!" Regulus cried, jumping up. 

Harry laughed as the man began to sit back down, only to be hit again. 

"Harry, I'm warning you!" he threatened.

"Oh what are you gonna do, old man?" he asked, laughing. 

Before he could take the words back, Regulus drew his wand and cast "Rictusempra!"

Harry immediately tried to stop laughing, but found he couldn't. Invisible hands began tickling him in his most ticklish spots, relentlessly. 

He cried, "Make it stop!" as Regulus laughed at him. 

"Protego!" he cast through fits of laughter. The spell immediately lifted, being reflected back at the caster. 

Regulus doubled over laughing, and Harry wiped tears of laughter from his eyes, before turning to laugh at Regulus.

The man was convulsing on the ground with tears streaming down his eyes, crying, "No, not there!"

When the spell finally faded, Harry and Regulus sat together, fully content.

I could get used to this, Harry thought as Regulus ruffled his hair.

A.N.--OK, enough fluffy-ness. I promise, there's more next chapter, though I hate to put it there. 

Review, or I'll never post again! Yeah right, like y'all can get rid of me that easy!


	8. Chapter 8

Story: Swallowed by Shadow

Summary: When Harry begins his search for the Horcruxes, a mysterious man appears. Is he friend, or foe? Can Harry finish his task and beat the Dark Lord, or will he be Swallowed by Shadow? HP? HGRW RLNT

Date: 28 May 06

Chapter 8 Blade, Fist and Wand

"Why do I have to learn to use a sword?" Harry whined. It had been a week since they had destroyed the Horcrux, and Remus had started warming up to Regulus. 

At first, Remus ignored Regulus, maybe hoping he'd go away. The two could be alone in a room for hours without talking, or so much as making eye contact. The rest of the house members found it unbearable to be in the same room with them, and so the two began to be isolated from the rest of the house. 

Harry knew Tonks had grown tired of it, and he suspected that she and Remus had had a very long chat. His suspicion was born entirely on the fact that after a long stay of Remus and Regulus in a room with her and Harry, trying to eat, she had slammed her silverware down, growling in a low voice, "Remus, outside."

Harry had watched, amused, as the two made their way to their bedroom, and he had the strong suspicion that a silencing charm had been placed around the room, as not a noise was heard until an hour later when the two returned, Remus looking extremely put out. 

But whatever she'd done had worked. Since then, the two had spoken multiple words to each other, none of which were too pleasant, but neither too hateful to start a fight. Harry hoped that the two would gradually realize that they both were trying to fight the same war, and both were trying to protect Harry more than anything else. Maybe they would become friends, in time, or just comrades. Either way, it would be better than what they had now.

"Harry?" Regulus asked, waving his hand in front of his eyes. "Did you get hit by the Confundus curse?"

"What?" Harry asked, pulled from his thoughts. "Oh, right."

Regulus looked at him suspiciously for a minute, then said, "I was saying that you needed to be able to use a sword incase you couldn't use your wand, or incase you face certain Dark Creatures that can be killed no other way." 

"Alright," Harry said, sighing. Today was the first day of training, and Regulus was giving him a rundown on what they'd cover. "So basically, I have to learn Complexio Incantado, every charm I've missed from Hogwarts, get in shape, learn martial arts and weapons," Harry summarized. 

"Yes," Regulus said. "Starting now."

"Wha--" Harry stuttered.

"I said, you begin now," Regulus said. "Start running laps, then we'll do some dummy duels."

Harry looked at him, completely stunned. How could he be so...evil? Running? Who needed to run?

"I said, start NOW!" Regulus yelled, drawing his wand and firing curses at Harry's feet. 

Without a second thought Harry turned and began running laps around the room, Regulus keeping his eyes on him as he turned in the center of the room. 

After about fifteen minutes of running as fast as he could around the room, Regulus called the panting boy to a stop.

"Alright, now for your wand," he said. "Step on the 'X'. Dodging, in a normal battle, is a viable option, but not here. You can't move from the time you step on it."

Harry looked at him curiously, but did as he was told, stepping onto the X in front of the three wand dummies. 

Before he could so much as say "ready" the dummies began. 

Three simultaneous Stunner shot at him. 

"Protego!" he cried, raising a shield quickly. The spells bounced away from him, hitting the walls and disappearing. 

Harry stood stock still for a moment, unsure what to do.

"You have to fight back, Harry!" Regulus said. "Curse them before they curse you. That's how it's always been." 

"Diffindo!" Harry called, slashing at the front most of the dummies. The spell cut its arm deeply, but the dummy sent back Relashio, which Harry quickly shielded against. 

"Stupefy!" he tried, targeting the one on the right while the one on the left shot a curse at him.

He cast Protego again, trying to block the spell. But it didn't work. The curse hit him straight on, and immediately he felt the unique pain of the Cruciatus rack his body. Crying out, he fell to his knees, only to be hit by a series of Stinging Hexes. 

"Protego!" he cried again. The Stinging Hexes hitting him immediately dissipated, but the Cruciatus continued.

Blindly, he raised his wand and cried out through the pain, "Expelliarmus!" When nothing happened, he took aim again, and sent it again, and again, blindly hoping he was getting closer to the target.

"Expelliarmus!" he cried for the hundredth time, and the pain immediately stopped. 

For a moment he remained on his knees, but as he heard a whoosh of air over his head, he jumped back up.

The dummy on his left had had his wand thrown away, and the one on the right was still stock still. But the center dummy was moving around rapidly, its wand a blur as it sent spell after spell at the boy who lived, who furiously tried to block them all. 

"The best defense is a good offense," Regulus said quietly. 

Harry shielded twice more before he took the advice to heart.

Raising his wand, he called rapidly, "Diffindo! Stuperfy! Expelliarmus, REDUCTO!"

The first three spells were blocked almost instantly, but the fourth hit it square in the chest. The dummy was blown to pieces instantly. 

"Not bad, Harry," Regulus said. "But not good enough."

Harry turned to glare at the man. "You let it use the Cruciatus curse?" he demanded.

"Yes," Regulus said simply. "Now you're going again." 

Before Harry had a chance to protest, the man waved his wand and the three dummies were fully restored. Immediately they began moving, and Harry set in his stance. 

Ten minutes later, Harry, sprouting a new cut across his chest, sweat covering his brow and his entire body heaving as he panted, lowered his wand after stunning the last of the dummies. 

"Better," Regulus said. "But not fast enough. You take ten minutes in a real fight and it will be the end of you." 

Harry sighed, or tried to, but between the run and the hour spent battling dummies, he was too exhausted to manage it. 

"Can I sleep now?" Harry asked quietly. 

"Sleep?" Regulus demanded. "No, but you can start on your sit-ups and pushups."

Harry collapsed to the ground and rolled over, lifting himself on his hands. It was going to be a long, long summer. 

That night Harry sat with Hermione and Ron in the kitchen, eating dinner fervently. He was tired, so tired he wanted nothing more than to collapse and sleep for a couple of years. 

But Hermione insisted he eat first. He knew she was right; with the amount of training he was to undergo, he'd need all the strength he could. 

After the sit-ups and push-ups, Harry had been allowed a brief twenty minutes to eat, and then went back to training. 

Target practice went on for another hour, before they moved onto the beginnings of martial arts. Regulus said they would start with Tae Kwon Do, and move on to other styles as the summer progressed.

Finally, they had moved on to Complexio Incantados and weapons training. When it finally finished, Molly had cooked a quick meal for the Trouble Trio. Hermione and Ron had decided to stay there for the rest of the summer, and Harry strongly suspected, no matter how much they denied it, that it was so they could spend time with each other. They repeatedly told Harry that it was to be around him, but seeing as Harry would be busy training, he was almost certain that they wanted time together away from their parents. 

"Harry?" Hermione asked, as Ron lightly hit his arm. 

"What?" he asked, pulling out of his reverie. "Oh," he said, realizing he'd been trying to drink from his spoon and gather his potatoes with his straw. 

"Have you even heard a word we've said, mate?" Ron asked.

Harry looked around, his eyes begging forgiveness as he shrugged. 

Hermione rolled her eyes, but said, "I wanted to know what you and Regulus had done." 

"Oh," Harry said, taking a bite from his potatoes with the right utensil. "Well, we did wand training and running and sit-ups..."

"Why running and sit-ups?" she asked.

"Regulus says that a strong body promotes a strong spirit, and strong magic," Harry said. "And that I might have to do some fighting without a wand." 

"Oh," she said, clearly never having thought about the prospects of a good body. 

"So, how long are you gonna do it for?" Ron asked, stuffing more food into his already overflowing mouth. 

Harry shrugged, devouring the rest of his food as quickly as he could. "Going to bed," he said, standing and turning away. He was already in his room by the time Hermione had called, "Good night!"

Harry collapsed on the bed that night, unable to even undress. Sleep came quickly.

Harry walked through a large grove, a pumpkin plopping along next to him. Quietly, the two talked as they walked. The scenery changed around them, first covered with trees, then with big, hairy trolls who smiled at them as they danced in pink tutus.

Then the scenery changed again, this time, they were alone in a dark room. Looking around, Harry noticed his friend was gone as well. 

A knock at the door, and Harry nearly hissed, "Enter." 

A hooded figure walked in, bowing in front of Harry. "My lord," he said. 

"What news have you brought, Bellatrix?" Harry demanded.

"My lord," she said, standing. "The Dementors have grown restless."

"You call upon me to tell me this?" Harry demanded, his voice low and dangerous.

"N--no, my lord," she stammered quickly. "They tried to Kiss Alecto."

"Ah," Harry said, stroking his chin with a bony, scaled hand. "Perhaps it is time to let them out."

"Where, my lord?" Bella asked.

"Hmm," Harry said. "A Muggle village. Perhaps--"

Harry never heard the end of Voldemort's sentence as he was rudely shaken awake.

"What?" he demanded of the house elf in front of him. 

"Mr. Potter was screaming, sir," the small creature said. "Dobby didn't want to wake him, sir, but Dobby was afraid, sir."

Harry looked at the House Elf for a moment, before he sighed. 

"It's alright, Dobby," he said. "Thank you. What are you doing here?"

Dobby looked down at the ground, clearly nervous.

"Dobby?" Harry asked. "What is it?"

Dobby scratched his head through his many hats, and stuttered, "Dobby has left Hogwarts, sir."

"What?" Harry demanded. "Why?"

"To serve Harry Potter, sir," he squeaked quickly.

Harry pulled back, stunned. Why would Dobby want to serve him?

"Why me, Dobby?" Harry asked.

"Because Harry Potter helped Dobby, and Dobby should help him," the house elf squeaked.

"Dobby, you didn't have to do that," he said. 

"Does Harry Potter not want Dobby, sir?" he asked, tears shining in his eyes. 

"Of course I want you, Dobby," Harry said quickly. "You're welcome here anytime, Dobby, but you don't have to work here." 

"But Dobby wants to work for Harry Potter, sir," the house elf said. 

Harry looked at the house-elf, who stared back with a hopeful gleam in his eyes. 

"Alright, Dobby," Harry said. "But can we talk about the terms tomorrow? I'm really tired." Glancing at the alarm clock, he noted it was only 3 in the morning. His scar burned, and his muscles ached. He couldn't remember anything about his dream, except...a pumpkin?

"Yes, Mr. Potter, sir!" Dobby squealed, jumping up and down happily, disappearing with a small pop. 

Harry smiled at the short creature and fell back to sleep, thoughts of Voldemort and Dementors far out of mind. 

A.N--And another chapter down. Eat well, my friends. 

I'm feeling kinda down right now, but you know what would make me feel better? Reviews! 


	9. Chapter 9

Story: Swallowed by Shadow

Summary: When Harry begins his search for the Horcruxes, a mysterious man appears. Is he friend, or foe? Can Harry finish his task and beat the Dark Lord, or will he be Swallowed by Shadow? HP? HGRW RLNT

Date: 28 May 06

Chapter 9 The First Kill

"Look him in the eyes now, Harry," Regulus said. "Look at what you're about to do. When you strike, you will end his life." 

Harry did as told, and looked into the eyes of Severus Snape. He brought back his sword, staring into the eyes of the man in front of him. He was laying on the ground, defeated by Harry in a sword-on-sword battle. His eyes were wide in fear as the two locked eyes. 

Harry never thought he'd hesitate to strike against him. He remembered all the times those dark eyes had locked with his, all of the criticisms Harry had received at the tip of Snape's sharp tongue. He tightened his grip on his sword, pent up anger and rage burning through his veins. 

"Please, Harry," Severus stuttered.

The words triggered a memory that Harry had tried to push out of his mind. He saw himself standing on the astronomy tower at Hogwarts. An eerie green light lit the area, coming from the Dark Mark floating above them.

"Please, Severus," Dumbledore said, facing a dozen Death Eaters. unarmed. 

Without a word, Severus stepped forward, calling, "Avada Kedavra!" and flicking his wand lazily. 

A green light shot out, hitting Dumbledore in the chest. He was immediately picked up off the ground, and thrown back, off the tower.

He hung there for a moment, before his body fell a hundred feet to the ground. 

Harry looked into the pleading eyes of Snape again, comparing them to those of Dumbledore that night. Severus had been ruthless then, carelessly taking Dumbledore's life. But Harry wasn't Severus.

With a snarl of frustration, Harry threw his sword down and fell to his knees. 

Snape looked at him in confusion for a moment, before the dark room vanished, replaced by the familiar setting of Harry's basement at the Potter Mansion. 

The dark shadow of Regulus Black came to stand next to him.

"Why didn't you do it, Harry?" he asked, breaking the glamour on the dummy with a wave of his wand. "You told me you hated him, more than anything or one. Is that not true?"

"Yes," Harry said quietly. "I hate him more than anyone, except for maybe Bellatrix."

"Then why--?" Regulus began, but was cut off.

"Harry, Regulus," Hermione said, breathless. "Minerva flooed, there's an attack, we have to go!"

Harry jumped up immediately, taking the stairs three at a time in Regulus' shadow. 

They ran into the kitchen, where Hermione quickly pointed her wand at a pan and said, "Portus."

"3, 2, 1," she counted, as everyone grabbed a hold of it silently. Everyone felt a familiar tug in their navel as they were teleported away.

Harry felt his pulse quicken as they landed in what appeared to be the town square of a small village. 

"Lumos," Harry muttered, lighting his wand as he looked around. 

Screams were heard in the distance, but none of the four could tell where from. 

"Stay close," Regulus said. His voice was disguised, and Harry knew without looking that he had assumed his glamours again. The Order had decided to keep his return a secret for now. Regulus was to be a 'card up the Order's sleeve' as he had put it himself.

Just as Harry was about to suggest they move, he felt more than saw their opponent appear. 

The stars seemed to go out as Harry was forced to relive the memory of his parents' death. The green light, the snakelike man... all of it passed before Harry's eyes as a cold feeling crept into his gut. 

"Dementors," he whispered, raising his wand. He thought back to the night he and Regulus had had not so long ago, dueling with tickling and stinging curses. 

Has it really only been a week? he thought as he raised his wand. 

"On three," Regulus said predictably. "1, 2, 3!"

"EXPECTO PATRONUM!" the four cried in unison. 

In four separate directions shot out silvery Patroni. Harry's stag ran straight into a group of a dozen Dementors, gauging two before they had time to scatter. 

The other three had similar results: Hermione's otter comically chased away a group of three, while Regulus' lion pounced upon one, clawing another, and Ron's dog bit into another.

"Good job!" Regulus called, smiling. 

Harry smiled as well as the other Order members Apparated and portkeyed in. 

"What took you?" Ron asked at Bill and Charlie. 

The two shrugged nonchalantly and asked back, "Anything left for us?"

Harry looked around, searching for any others. His eyes didn't pick any up, but the cold feeling in his stomach remained. Frowning, he turned back to the others.

Before he could make a comment, Mad-Eye drew in a sharp breath and growled low, "Get ready. I count 150, coming from all directions. Muggles are dying everywhere." 

The Order members gasped audibly. "150?" Harry heard someone hiss.

"Harry!" Regulus said quietly. "You know what to do." 

Harry turned to him, his eyes wide. He couldn't do it, it had taken Regulus years to learn how, he had only had a week!

"But--" he stuttered.

"No," Regulus said immediately. "No buts. You can do it, Harry. You have to. The Order needs you, these Muggles need you." 

Harry looked into the trusting eyes of his currently blonde friend. 

"Alright," he said. "I'll try."

"Those who try fail," Hermione recited quietly. "Those who do, do."

Harry gaze her a small glare before Minerva called out orders.

"Form a circle," she said, her voice calm but demanding. "Two in the center."

Remus came up beside Harry, Tonks at his side. "You ready?"

Harry nodded with a small smile as Regulus went to the other side of the circle of witches and wizards. 

The entire Order was in formation in seconds, and left to wait as the hopeless feeling crept into their guts. 

"Lumos Solarus," he heard Hermione mouth quietly. A pure white light shot out of the tip of her wand, lighting up the area in front of them. Gasps of horror went around the circle as the spell light revealed a semi-circle of Dementors.

The hooded figures floated menacingly toward the ring of Order members. 

"Everyone ready?" Minerva asked. 

Grunts went around as the assembled men and women focused on their happiest memories. 

"On three, then," she said. "1, 2, 3!"

"EXPECTO PATRONUM!" cried the Order in unison. 

A wave of silvery animals shot out in every direction, charging straight toward the circle of Dementors. The strange army collided with them, knocking them all backward. But not ending it.

"Again, then," Minerva said. But before she could count off, the Dementors charged.

Several people collapsed immediately with the close proximity to the dark creatures, and those who stood had to fight to do so. The feeling was worse than Harry had ever felt. All of them, there together, feeding off the group of only a dozen or so Order members. The Dementors swarmed as the remaining members tried but failed to fight back. Whisps of white smoke went up all over as more wizards fell. 

"Harry!" Regulus called. "We have to do it now, Harry!"

Harry fought with all his strength to move back, going back-to-back with his godfather's brother. 

The Dementors seemed to be circling the two menacingly, but not attacking. 

"What are they doing?" Harry asked.

"Toying with their prey," Regulus said, his voice low. "We're the only ones left, Harry. We have to do this."

Harry visualized his life without Voldemort, what it would be like if he and Ginny could be together, Sirius would be alive, and Lily and James. A small smile crept onto his face as his mind's eye took in the picture. There, in that world, he could be happy.

"On 3, Harry," Regulus said, drawing a small part of him back to the real world. The Dementors were still circling them, but Harry had the strange feeling they were restless.

"1, 2, 3!"

"COMPLEXIO--EXPECTO AVIS/PATRONUM--INCANTADO!" the two cried in unison. 

From Regulus' wand tip shot out a flock of silvery birds that quickly drove out at the Dementors in front of them, but from Harry's wand shot only two whisps of white smoke. 

The Dementors by Harry shot straight at him, and he felt himself collapse. The happy thoughts were gone as one of the Dementors bent over him, his lips drawing ever closer.

"Harry!" Regulus screamed, but it sounded faint, somehow distant to Harry. 

The lips came closer, closer, until they were about to touch. Harry wasn't even aware of Regulus running at him, or the rest of the Dementor. All that mattered were those lips. When they touched him, his pain would be gone, it would all be over. He would be free!

He heard Regulus' screams as he fell under the horde of Dementors, his Bird-Patroni dissipating.

Just as the lips of the eyeless face was an inch from his, a crystal clear image appeared in his mind of Ginny's face.

He saw her happy, in his arms. Was it their wedding day? Was this what he was going to give up? His love? The woman of his life?

His hand clasped around his wand, hard. 

"I...I won't let you take her from me," he croaked, punching up hard. 

The Dementor flew back from the force of the blow, off of Harry and into those behind him. Without hesitation, Harry jumped to his feet, raising his wand. 

"I love you, Ginny!" he exclaimed, crying out, "COMPLEXIO--EXPECTO AVIS/PATRONUM--INCANTADO!" pouring his emotions into it. He was not going to die here, he wouldn't, he couldn't. He needed to live, because if he didn't, he would never be able to be with Ginny. And that was unacceptable. 

For the longest moment of his life, nothing happened. No whisp of smoke, or brilliant light. No force to push back the Dementors, or magical drain. It seemed like the spell had never been cast.

Then it happened. 

A blinding light shot from the tip of his wand, straight into the Dementors in front of him. The creature screeched loudly, its voice the wail of a banshee as it burned where the light touched it.

All of the Dementors backed off in fear of this light, clearing an area around him ten steps in any direction. Various Order members were scattered on the ground, but Harry ignored them. His spell wasn't done yet. 

He pushed more power into it, more happy feelings. He knew he could do it, because he had to. The Patronus light wouldn't be enough. He had to have Patroni. And so he did. 

From the tip of his wand shot out a silvery bird that immediately began to circle around Harry, joined soon by another, and another. Before long, an army of silver Bird-Patroni surrounded the teenager. 

"Push them back," Harry said, his voice low and dangerous as his eyes set upon the bodies of Regulus, Hermione and Ron. Remus' body must have been lying a foot or less outside of the Dementor-less ring. 

Without hesitation, the birds pushed out in all directions, pecking and clawing at the dark creatures that surrounded them. But they weren't enough alone, and Harry knew it. 

Sighing deeply, he realized he was still in his training clothes, with a sword strapped to one hip and a knife in the other. The sheathe of the sword he had been training with was strapped across his back, empty and completely useless. 

"Ennervate," he muttered, pointing his wand at Regulus. The man woke immediately, jumping up and spinning around. 

"Good job, Harry," he said quietly, realizing what was happening. Without another word he revived the others around him, before turning back to Harry.

"Your birds are amazing," he said. "I didn't know they could be sustained for this long."

"Neither did I," Harry said quietly, watching as the circling birds kept the foul creatures back. "I don't think they have much longer."

"Cast quickly," Regulus said, looking around. The birds were slowly dissipating and the Dementors pressing forward, ever slowly. 

The others nodded, but Harry could tell by the dazed look on their faces that they weren't ready to fight again. Remus would give them all chocolate, but Harry didn't have any. Or did he?

"Accio Chocolate," he said, drawing the gazes of his two best friends and Regulus. 

A small rustling sound came from just outside the ring of Dementors, before five blocks of Honeyduke's finest came soaring through the air at them. 

Harry grabbed them deftly and threw them to the other 3. "Eat quickly, I can feel my Patroni fading," he said, taking his own advice and tearing a piece of the chocolate off and putting it in his mouth. 

A warm, tingling feeling spread throughout his body as it melted in his mouth. 

"You ready?" Regulus asked after a moment, as more of the Patroni faded. 

The others nodded, and he raised his wand. 

"I want you two to twist, if you think you can," he said, looking at Ron and Hermione. Ron looked uncertain, but Hermione nodded.

"We've done more before," she said. "Just Bird-Patroni?"

"Yes, that should be fine," Regulus said, turning to Harry. 

"Can you cast--?" he started, but was interrupted.

"No," Harry said, drawing his sword. "But I'll protect you with this." 

Regulus looked uncertain, but nodded nonetheless. 

"On three, then," he said. "1, 2, 3!"

Just as he counted the last number, the remaining Patroni faded into nothing. 

The Dementors rushed forward, to be met by cold steel. 

Harry slashed out, cutting deep into the chest of one Dementor while he kicked at another. He knew that he couldn't win a fight like this, because he'd get warn out too easily. Dementors didn't die, either. At least, Harry had never heard of one dying.

He heard the others send out two flocks of Bird-Patroni, but he didn't take much notice. His sword cut deep into another, black blood spilling out to coat his sword. 

Without stopping to register the injury he'd done, he cut into the next. More blood spurted forth, but he felt himself growing weaker. His arm was tired, and he felt himself falling into the dark energy of the creatures. They surrounded him, pressing in on all sides. He realized too late that he was totally cut off from the others. 

He turned in a small circle, his sword raised in a defensive position. Harry heard Hermione scream, and immediately jumped toward the sound. The Dementors jumped at him, though, not giving him an inch.

"Get out of my way," he growled in a low voice. 

The Dementors seemed to laugh at him, their bodies chortling in mirthless laughter. 

"RON!" he heard someone scream, and knew he could hesitate no longer.

"I warned you," he said quietly, pulling back his sword and rushing forward, straight into the arms of the waiting Dementors. His sword flashed in a blur as he cut into them, but as each fell back, another took its place. He knew he couldn't beat them like this, they were already beginning to heal through their innate abilities. So he had to make it so they couldn't heal. 

He felt arms clasp around his back as someone screamed again, and he didn't hesitate. He would do what he had to do. 

His sword slashed in a graceful, full 180 degree arc, he spun. The weak arms of the Dementor lost their hold easily. It connected with the neck of the Dementor, and didn't stop. It carried straight through, severing the head in a gross spurt of blood. 

As the disembodied head hit the ground with a sickening thud, the Dementors all around stopped dead. No one moved as the body fell first to its knees, then flat on its stomach. 

Harry stared at the body, unable to believe what he'd done. Dementor or not, he had taken a life.

Time enough for that later, a small voice said in the back of his mind. Get to your friends.

Harry nodded, turning his back on the sight. 

"Get out of my way, or I'll kill you too," he said, glaring at the Dementors. But he need not have made the threat. 

The Dementors scattered at his glare, running past him to their fallen comrade. 

Harry ignored them and rushed past, straight through to the fallen Order.

Ron was lying on the ground, Hermione and Regulus standing over him. Harry joined them quickly, and asked, "Is he alright?"

Regulus looked up at him, noticing the marks on his skin where the Dementors had tried to grab him. "He'll be fine," he said. 

Harry nodded, turning back to look at the dark creature's retreat. 

In a huge spiraling motion, the 150 Dementors swirled around the fallen one, rising high into the air like a reverse tornado. 

Harry remarked that it was strangely beautiful in an odd sort of way as the final Dementor faded into the clouds. 

"Let's wake the others," Regulus said. 

Harry nodded, trying to stand up, and failing. He collapsed straight back to the ground, completely exhausted physically, magically and emotionally. 

Harry opened his eyes slowly as he even more slowly woke up. His body was sore from the exertion of both his magic and his muscles. 

With a slow throb in his arm, he turned over on the bed and noted that he was alone. He tried to remember what had happened, but it took him a moment to recall.

The moment he did, he saw the cleanly severed head fall to the ground, black blood gushing everywhere. The sight made him go queasy, and after a moment he began retching violently.

All of his disgust at his first kill poured out in tears and sick. 

Vaguely he heard someone come in, and felt a comforting hand on his back as he leaned over the bed, unable to stop vomiting as the image of the Dementor dying. 

"It's alright, Harry," Regulus said softly. "You did what you had to. You're the first to have ever killed one of them, Harry. No one has ever tried to take a sword to them. But now, we know how to do more than push them back, we know how to kill them." 

Harry slowly regained his composure, trying to think of Ron and Hermione and the rest of the Order. That is why he did it. Not for the blood, or the death, but to protect his friends. That's what mattered. 

"Harry, this doesn't make you anymore like them," Regulus said. "What makes a killer isn't the act, it's the motive, Harry." 

Harry looked into his friend's eyes, and knew that he was right. He wasn't a killer, just a man who had killed.

"What happened after I fainted?" he asked quietly. 

"The Ministry arrived just in time to watch you fall," he said. "They were shocked that one lay dead, and decided to keep the entire matter under wraps."

"What about losses?" Harry asked, afraid of the answer.

"Two Muggles were Kissed, but all of the Order members were fine after Remus gave them chocolate," the man replied with a smile. 

Harry nodded shortly, but didn't say anything. He had really done it. He had taken a life. 

"I'll let you to yourself," Regulus said, standing. "You have the day off."

Harry nodded again, too queasy to express his gratitude. 

As Regulus reached the door, he turned, saying softly, "Thank you, Harry."

At Harry's silence, he said, "You saved my life. You saved all of our lives. Thank you."

Then the man was gone, leaving a very confused teenager to return to his thoughts of his first kill. Unfortunately for him, it would not be his last.

A.N.--OK, another chapter down! BTW, I have a new beta! SkyHighFan has agreed to take over betaing do to...stuff. Anyway, he began betaing last chapter, but I'm lazy, so I'm putting it in here!

REVIEW, we BOTH need the love! 


	10. Chapter 10

**Story: **Swallowed by Shadow

**Summary: **When Harry begins his search for the Horcruxes, a mysterious man appears. Is he friend, or foe? Can Harry finish his task and beat the Dark Lord, or will he be Swallowed by Shadow? HP? HGRW RLNT

**Date**: 28 May 06

**Chapter 10**

Power

Harry had spent the rest of that day in a stupor, his mind focused entirely on the actions of that night. He replayed them in his head a thousand times, each time feeling less and less sorry for the Dementor.

It wasn't that he had cared about the Dementor or its life, but that HE had been the one to take that life. The creatures were foul, and deserved no better than death, but that didn't make being the bringer of that death any easier.

Gradually, he had come to except what he had done. It was his job, after all. He was the boy who lived. His ultimate fate was to kill or be killed, and killing before then was to be expected. When he excepted this, something inside of him died, and he felt it. But it didn't matter. His fate was to kill, and so he would, with or without his innocence.

Whatever had died in him that day had been replaced quickly by a cold, hard exterior. He was different now, and everyone knew it. He didn't spend time relaxing with his friends, or thinking about Ginny. All that mattered to him now was training, and more training. Some part of his mind rationalized his behavior as wanting to keep the rest of the world from having to be killers like he was, but he knew that wasn't true. He didn't care about the rest of the world anymore, he just wanted it to be over. He wanted the pain to stop, and the only way to do that was to kill Voldemort, so he would train.

Days blended together, and became weeks, and weeks became months. Harry never even realized the passage of time, but he knew he was getting stronger. Regulus had even said it, he was almost ready. He had mastered Tae Kwon Do, Tai-chi, Aikido, and the basics of Jujitsu. Dueling with the dummies had quickly become a joke, even at their fastest and hardest, Harry could defeat them in a matter of seconds. Regulus' solution had been to bring in three more dummies, which increased the difficulty significantly. But it wasn't enough for Harry; he beat them soon enough. When he could take them down in under a minute, Regulus had decided it was time for a new kind of dueling, and had begun fighting Harry one-on-one.

The same situation had arisen in his sword and weapon training, and Harry now spent his entire day training physically or dueling Regulus in various ways.

The boy who lived was almost ready, Regulus realized. _Just one more trick_.

hr width"100' 

"Harry," Regulus said, "would you come here a minute?"

Harry looked up from his food and nodded, following his godfather's brother out of the kitchen. He didn't know what he wanted, but he didn't really care. It wasn't a great concern to Harry to know the answer a few seconds before he would be told anyway.

They walked in silence into the moonlit garden and sat together at their customary place next to the fountain.

"Harry, you've mastered everything I've taught you," Regulus said. "You can perform Complexio Incantados alone better than I have ever been able to, you know all of the martial arts styles I have ever learned, your aim is impeccable, and your sword arm is as good as mine."

Harry made no move to respond and showed no emotion at this. He truly didn't see it as anything to get excited over. Yeah, he was good. But why did it matter? He still wasn't good enough for Voldemort, but then again, he didn't think he ever would be.

"There isn't a great deal left that I can teach you," Regulus continued. "The only other skill you may need is Legimency, and I will gladly teach it to you. But there is an ability you would do well with, too."

"What's that?" Harry asked.

"Becoming an Animagus," the older man said. "We shall train that, as well."

"And then?"

"There's one more trick I would like you to learn, Harry," he said.

"What?" Harry asked.

"Do you know why the door in the graveyard let you through?"

"Something about blood of an ancient friend or something," Harry said.

"Yes," Regulus responded. "What do you think that meant?"

"I...I don't know," Harry said.

"It means that you are the Heir of Gryffindorr," he said quietly.

Harry's sharp intake of breath was the only sign that he had heard.

"Godric Gryffindorr had an ability, the same as the other Founders," he said. "Each had a specific gift that they excelled at, something that they could do better than any other, if any other could even do it. You must learn that ability; it will be your last hope against Voldemort."

Harry nodded solemnly. He didn't want to face Voldemort, still, but he didn't have a choice, and he'd be damned if he was going to lose when the time came. If that meant learning to be an Animagus and to unlock some secret ability, he didn't care. Of course, Harry didn't care about a whole lot anyway.

"So what do I do?"

Regulus grinned. "You learn to think you're furry."

"Huh?"

"To be it, you must think it," Regulus said sagely.

Harry sighed. "So if I just think I'm a dragon, then POOF, I'm a dragon?" he asked sarcastically.

"Now you've got it!" Regulus said cheerily.

Harry repeated his sigh, heavier this time, and began to imagine himself through the eyes of an animal.

_Everything would be different_, he thought. _The smells would be stronger, I could hear what Hermione and Ron are doing in the other room…_

As his mind's eye pictured the animalistic senses he would have, he felt a strange tingling sensation going from his belly all the way out to his fingers and back again. He heard a startled gasp from Regulus, and reacted immediately. When he opened his eyes, he was immediately confused.

Everything looked just how he imagined it would a moment ago, but now he was looking with his real eyes, wasn't he?

He turned his eyes over to Regulus, who looked to have grown to be twice Harry's height. The older man wore a stunned expression on his face as he gazed back into the eyes of the boy.

"Wow, Harry," Regulus said. "That's…I should have known."

Harry, even more confused now than a moment ago, glanced down at his hands. He recoiled back from the things in place of his hands, his young mind trying to grasp the concept of what had just happened.

He tried to speak, but found he couldn't make the right sounds, and instead settled for staring up at Regulus with pleading eyes.

"Oh, right, you must be curious, huh?" Regulus asked. Without waiting for the boy to bob his head, he cast a quick cantrip that turned the concrete floor into a mirror for a time.

Harry looked down at himself, and realized instantly why his godfather was so surprised.

Where the boy had stood not ten minutes ago now stood a large cat. A really large cat.

"Happy?" Regulus asked.

Harry nodded, for, indeed, he was. He hadn't expected it to be this easy.

"Good," the older man replied. "Now turn back."

Harry concentrated hard, and a moment later, the huge mountain lion was replaced by the boy-who-lived.

"How…did I…?" he stammered.

"You just found your animagus form," Regulus said. "The same as Godric Gryffindor's, too."

"Really?" he asked.

"Yup," Regulus said cheerily. "Well, at least that's what the rumors say. But then again, they also say he had a love affair with Salazaar Slytherin."

Regulus declaration left Harry stunned silent for a minute, before he burst out laughing.

"Gryffindorr and Slytherin?" he asked between spurts of laughter.

"What's so funny about that?" Regulus asked, his face stone serious.

For a moment, Harry stopped laughing as he stared into his mentor's seemingly blank face, before the two broke out laughing together.

Regulus knew that Harry needed the laugh, and that the only reason it was so funny was because he was so depressed. He truly felt sorry for Harry, in that moment. His fate was the worst fate anyone could ever really have. Killing in the heat of the moment, to protect yourself or the ones you cared about, was something almost anyone was capable of. But to have to plan it out, and know that you would be the one to deal the final blow…

"Alright, Harry," he said, as they both calmed down finally. "This is an old test, but a necessary one, because once in a blue moon…well… let's just say stranger things have happened."

Harry raised an eyebrow, his mood only half as somber as it was before.

"Do the exact same thing you did to change into a lion," Regulus instructed, "but imagine being a stag when you do it, alright?"

Harry frowned softly, but did as he was told.

As he looked up at his mentor again from half the man's height, Regulus said softly, "Congratulations, Harry. You're the only man alive today who has this ability."

Before the young man's eyes, Regulus changed shape into a huge bear.

_What's he talking about?_ Harry thought to himself.

_I'm talking about being able to turn into a lion and a stag,_ a voice seemed to say in Harry's mind.

_What the hell?_

_Animagi can communicate telepathically, _Regulus' voice replied.

_Oh_, Harry replied dumbly. _So… I have two Animagus forms?_

_Not exactly, _Regulus replied, immediately sensing the boy's confusion. _I think… Well, let's just see, shall we?_

The gray stag with a lightning bolt of white fur on its forehead nodded, its antlers bobbing dangerously.

_Try to change again, Harry,_ Regulus' voice sent calmly.

Harry frowned slightly, but focused on an image he'd seen once in a book he'd stolen from Dudley's massive unread collection.

He imagined himself as it, and a moment later, found out just how it was.

_A dragon, eh?_ Regulus asked, staring up at the creature that stood at least ten feet tall.

_Yeah,_ Harry replied gruffly.

_Well, I think that settles it, then_, Regulus replied. _You're not an Animagus, Harry._

_Then how did I--?_

_You're a shape shifter, _he responded, semi-dramatically.

Harry was silent for a moment, before he changed back to his human form.

"Huh?" he asked, ever so eloquently displaying his confusion.

"I would imagine," began the form of the older man, "that you can transform into any living creature you've seen or can imagine well enough."

"So… it's like Tonks' thing, only I can't change my appearance, just what I am?" Harry responded, trying to make sense of this revelation.

"Uh, sure," Regulus replied, pretending to understand his pupil's rambling.

Harry rolled his eyes at the older man, asking, "Wasn't there some super important ability I'm supposed to learn?"

"Oh, yeah, about that…" Regulus replied sheepishly. "I… uh… I don't know what it is."

"If you don't know, then how can you teach me?" Harry asked.

"I… well, I can't," he replied. "But I know someone who can."

"Who?" Harry asked cautiously, the hair on the back of his neck rising in silent warning.

"Godric Gryffindor," Regulus said quietly.

Harry was stunned for a minute, before he said slowly, "Are you telling me that the only way to beat Voldemort is to ask a wizard who's been dead for hundreds of years?"

"Slightly over a thousand years, but yes, that's the idea," Regulus replied.

"Are you out of your bloody mind?" he demanded.

"Why, yes, actually," the man responded smartly. "Didn't you know?"

"How am I supposed to talk with a dead man, exactly?" Harry asked.

"With this," Regulus said, holding up a key.

"Which is?"

"This?" Regulus asked, gesturing to the item in his hand. "It's known as a 'key'"

Harry rolled his eyes again, but he was growing excited despite himself. "A key to what?"

"To your soul," Regulus responded dramatically, showing more of his dead brother as they went further and further along the tirade of sarcasm.

Harry didn't bother to continue trying to talk to the immature 'adult', instead drawing his wand in a flash and pointing it at the large, golden key.

"_Accio, key!_" he cried, before Regulus could react to the drawn wand.

The key soared straight to his outstretched hand and he grasped it solidly.

"You're too fast," Regulus said with a light sigh.

Although he hated himself for giving in to the American idiom, Harry responded distractedly as he studied the key with, "That's what she said."

Reg rolled his eyes at the young man's antics, using the last trick he had yet to teach Harry to summon his wand instantly into his hand.

"_Expelliarmus!_" Harry cried, not even bothering to look up as Regulus' wand flew across the room. "Never draw your wand when your opponent is watching you," Harry quoted the older wizard's words.

Regulus frowned slightly, then disappeared silently as he Apparated to behind the boy-who-lived.

"And never--" Regulus began, placing the tip of a sharp dagger at the back of Harry's neck.

"--let your opponent see your back?" Harry whispered quietly into Regulus' ear from behind.

"How--you--wha?" Regulus stammered out as he felt a wand point at the back of his own neck, kicking the figure in front of him, which spun and revealed that it was actually a training dummy dressed identically to Harry.

Regulus sighed again. "You're too quick, and too cunning," he amended.

"You're too slow, and too old," Harry responded affectionately. "Now tell me what this key's for."

"Ah… if I must tell you…" he built up dramatically, pausing for effect, "it… Opens a door."

There was a very silent moment of silence, before Regulus yelped as Harry slapped him in the back of the head.

"Reg, if you don't tell me, I will curse you to oblivion and back," he threatened, trying to keep his voice level.

The older wizard sighed for the hundredth time that day, and nodded. "Are you ready for a field trip?"

hr width"100' 

"Diagon Alley?" Harry asked as he and 'Canopus' Apparated into the semi-vacant shopping mall.

"Well, yes," Regulus said defensively. "Come on, we're going to Gringott's."

Harry and the older man walked, each realizing that the deeper they went, the less and less people could be seen.

"Where is everybody?" Harry asked.

"I think…" Regulus said quietly. "I think they're afraid to be out."

Harry nodded solemnly, understanding. Who wouldn't be afraid if the most powerful wizard of the era fell to the servants of a Dark Lord?

The two walked into the famous wizard bank, and immediately drew the attention of the entire goblin army that lazed around, looking bored. Harry noted that there were also three men standing around who he recognized as Aurors.

"What do you need, sir?" asked the goblin in the window Canopus approached with Harry trailing him.

"To see the director," the disguised man replied.

The small goblin seemed to study the man closely, before he raised an eyebrow and nodded. "Very well, follow me."

The two followed the goblin to the roller coaster-like trains, and then to the largest door Harry had ever seen. He found it ironic to see such a huge door for what he assumed would be a goblin the size of Dobby.

As the odd looking group stepped out of the train, two bulky goblins stepped out of shadows on either side of the door, wands at the ready.

"Who are these two?" the one on the right asked.

"Harry Potter and…" he paused, looking meaningfully to each of them.

Though Harry completely missed it, he thought something must have passed between Regulus and the goblin earlier. Did they know him?

The two guards looked to each other, nodded and stepped aside, throwing open the doors as they did so.

Harry noticed immediately that the hallway in front of him was larger even than the Great Hall of Hogwarts, and much better decorated.

Tapestries hang at regular intervals, separated by windows Harry assumed were like those in the Ministry, which displayed whatever weather they were told to, considering they were currently sunny and the boy was certain he was underground.

The trio walked all the way down the immaculate hallway, until they reached a simple door at the other end.

The goblin touched his hand to the door and whispered a word Harry's ears didn't quite pick up, before reaching for the handle that grew out of it and opening the door.

"After you, sirs," the small creature said, holding the door and beckoning them forward.

Harry walked quietly in Regulus' wake, weary of the drab office they were now in.

"Is--is that you, old friend?" asked a small voice from behind a mountain of paperwork on the desk, which appeared to be the only furniture the small room offered.

"Glim?" Canopus asked curiously.

"It is, it is!" cried the voice again, this time followed by a small head popping around the side of the desk, which, in turn, was followed by a small body.

Harry looked around awkwardly as the two actually hugged, and noticed the shocked expression on the face of the goblin who had brought them there.

The goblin, Glim, must have noticed too, as he pulled back from the hug quickly and said stiffly, "Wait outside, son."

The wide-eyed goblin nodded and did as he was told, walking back out the door.

"It's been a long time, Glim," Canopus said, dropping the glamours that kept him disguised as Canopus.

"Yes indeed, Regulus! How have you been?" the goblin demanded.

"Well, I suppose," he replied, a sad glint in his eyes. "I suppose you've heard?"

"Of your brother?" Glim asked, his previously cheery voice turning to a solemn tone in the length of a breath. "Yes, I'm afraid I have. His death is truly a shame… Such a fine young man."

There was a moment of silence as the two remembered Sirius, and Harry found it somewhat strange. He didn't think he'd ever had anyone call his godfather a "fine young man" before.

"But I doubt you've come to talk of such sad memories," Glim said, his voice turning to a brisk business banter. "Who is this you've brought?"

"Harry Potter, sir," he greeted, shaking the goblin's small hand.

"Ah," Glim replied, a glint in his eye again. "I should have known I'd be seeing you soon! You're here for it, then?" He asked the last of Regulus, who nodded curtly. "Very well."

Regulus drew his wand and hastily recast the glamours he had perfected, returning to Canopus.

When he was done, the blonde nodded to Glim, who flicked his wrist at the door, opening it.

"You can go back now, son, I'll handle them," the goblin said. His son, who had been waiting on the other side of the door, nodded again and walked back through the hall he had led them in through.

When he disappeared through the doors, Glim lead the other two into the hallway as well.

The door closed behind Harry as he left, and immediately the door knob melted back into the door.

Instead of continuing down the hallway, Harry was surprised to find that Glim had actually turned back to the door.

Raising an eyebrow, he watched the small creature rap the door twice with the nail of his hand, then step back.

The previously plain handle-less door morphed out, slowing spreading and changing. Before Harry knew what had happened, half of the wall in front of him had been turned into a set of two huge oak doors.

"The key, Harry," Canopus prompted.

It took Harry a moment to snap his eyes away from the doors, but when he did he quickly produced the large key he had previously taken from his mentor.

The goblin held out his hand, and Harry placed it in it. He was amazed the goblin could hold it; the key was nearly twice the size of its hand.

Despite the seeming impossibility of it, the small creature deftly flipped the key into the air, muttering in a language Harry couldn't place.

The key glowed a brilliant blue for a moment, before Glim finished his chant, and the glow faded away. In its place was a shiny, silver key that looked almost nothing like the old, rusty key it had replaced.

Glim silently took the floating key and inserted it into the lock. With an audible _click_, the doors slowly opened.

The three collectively gasped at the huge hallway that was revealed.

The "hall" was actually more similar to a cavern. It was huge. Harry doubted even the Great Hall was as big. It looked to be totally natural, except for the eerie golden glow that sourcelessly enveloped the entire hall. From wall to wall was piled treasure upon treasure; gallons of galleons mixed in with priceless artifacts that ranged from swords to daggers and back again. But what truly drew Harry's attention was the very center of the cavern, where a stone pedestal stood. On it appeared to rest a single item, but Harry couldn't make it out.

"Wow," Harry said quietly.

"Yeah, that's pretty much my sentiment too," Canopus replied.

"What is this?" the apprentice asked.

"This… This is the tomb of Godric Gryffindor," Glim responded.

"Why is there so much gold in a tomb?" Harry asked quietly.

"Because it's also your vault, Harry," the goblin responded again.

"What?"

"You are the Heir of Gryffindor," Canopus said quietly. "This is your inheritance."

Harry was instantly silent, looking around the vault again like a child in a candy shop.

Everything… all of the priceless weapons, the fully price-able gold… All of it was his. He was rich. Again.

"Wow," he said quietly. "Do I even want to know how much is in there?"

"More than the twins could spend in a hundred years at Zonko's," Canopus replied.

Harry, the boy-who-lived, son of the fiercest Auror ever to work at the ministry and heir of Gryffindor, fainted.

hr width"100' 

A.N.--Yeah. Fluff. I know. But it's cool. Leave me a review and I'll put up more stuff.


End file.
